Love In An Elevator
by PauPauJ
Summary: What happens when two strangers are forced together in a very small area? Spashley. Shifting PoV.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A - New story, started it a couple of weeks ago and have some chapters of it in store.**

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue with it.**

**Enjoy!  
**

Love In An Elevator

Time - 12:37pm

**Spencer's PoV**

I pick up my briefcase from the floor.

"Thanks for inviting me to lunch dad, but I really have to head back to the lab now."

"Of course. Just don't wear yourself out. It's Friday, do something fun this weekend." He orders me and I smile.

"Yes, dad." I say with a eye roll.

"Okay. Get out of here now." He say with a playful smile before kissing the top of my head.

"See you at Sunday dinner." I say as I walk out the door heading for the elevators. I'm not a big fan of going into those small rides through hell but I'm not a big fan of walking down eighteen stairs either.

I push the down button and it doesn't take more than a couple of seconds for it to arrive. The elevator is empty, probably because the building is over all pretty empty at this hour. Either people are at lunch or they've gone home already. I push the first floor button and waits impatiently for it to start going down.

A couple of floors down its stops and I groan. Can't I for once just ride down in peace, someone always have to...Wow! The doors open and reveals a gorgeous brunette. I can't really see her face because her eyes are glued to the cellphone in her hand. Well, I wouldn't mind going down on her...with! With her!

She walks inside and leans against the wall facing my profile, her eyes never leaving her phone. Damn, I want to see those eyes. Maybe if I say something she'll look at me. Now I just gotta find my speaking ability. Where is it?

"Uh...which...eh...floor?" I found it! Mumbling incoherent shit, but anyway.

"First." She says with a smirk looking up at me for the first time. God, she's beautiful! Her chocolate coloured eyes seems so full of life. When I realize I'm staring at her I turn my gaze straight forward blushing. My realization was to late though, se caught me staring and I hear her chuckle a bit before looking down at her phone again. Em-fucking-barrassing. Yeah, I'm gonna be quiet now. Shouldn't be so hard to keep my mouth closed the last ten floors. Ha! It's not really like I can form any understandable sentences anyway. I'm such a...

The elevator rocks a bit before coming to a stop and the lights go out, except for one that I'm guessing is some sort of emergency light. What the...

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" The girl exclaims and takes the two steps over to the buttons and begins to frantically push them all. I'm frozen because of two things. First, I'm stuck in an elevator with a size of 27 sq. ft. and second, the gorgeous woman is less than a feet from me. I can practically feel her body heat.

When she realizes that it doesn't help to push the buttons she turns to me with a plain look which soon turns into a concerned one when she sees my scared look.

**Ashley's PoV**

Damn fucking elevators. I give the buttons one last violent pushes and then I realize that the girl beside me is still standing there frozen. I turn my gaze to her and sees a frighten expression. Oh no, please don't tell me she's claustrophobic. That would not be very good.

"Hey." I take a hold of her shoulders and tries to get her attention but it doesn't work. She's stuck in her own world, probably on her way into panic mode. I shake her a bit and her eyes finally meets mine. Wow, that's a pair of beautiful eyes. We stare into each others eyes for a moment before her eyes go wide and she shrugs out of my hold and begins to pace the small area.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." She whispers over and over and her face begins to turn red.

How do I deal with a woman who's on her way into a panic-attack. I can see her breathing picking up and I need to calm her down before she blows.

I grab a hold of her to stop her frantic pacing.

"Sit." I say and push her down so she sits with her back against the wall before I sit down in front of her, indian style.

"Breath. Slow and deep, just like me." I say calmly before taking deep breaths and soon she's mimicking me. After a while she calms down.

"That's good. Keep doing that." I say gently before picking up my phone from my pocket to see if I have any signal and thank God I do.

"I'm going to make a phone call. Just keep breathing slowly and deep." I say and get a small nod in return showing that she heard me.

I stand up and make as much as distance between us I possible can. It's a elevator for Christ's sake so there's not much but I don't need her to start panicking again if she hears my conversation. I got a feeling we're going to be stuck here for a while but she does definitely not need to know that. I dial the number to my sister. She works in the building and maybe she knows what's going on.

_"Hey Ash. Did you forget something?"_ Kyla chuckles. Okay, so maybe she doesn't know anything.

"No. I'm kind of stuck in an elevator and..." I whisper but gets interrupted.

_"You are what?"_ Kyla yells and my eyes immediately goes to the frightened girl on the floor. She's looking at me with wide eyes and I can see that Kyla's yelling is making her anxious again. I kneel down in front of her and run my free hand through her beautiful blonde hair.

"It's okay." I whisper to her with a reassuring smile.

_"Who__ are you talking to?"_ Kyla shrieks.

"Kyla, I need you to calm down and find out what's going on. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

_"Okay. I'm on my way out of the office. Which elevator are you in?"_

"Uh, three I think." I whisper and keep running my hand through the stressed girls hair. My touch seems to calm her.

_"Do you know which floors you're stuck between?"_ She asks and I can hear her running down the stairs. Probably afraid of taking another elevator in case it gets stuck too.

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing somewhere between tenth and eighth. I'm gonna hang up now, but call me the second you find anything out."

_"Okay. We'll get you out so don't panic."_ With that she hangs up. Easy for her to say, she's not the one stuck in an elevator with a claustrophobic girl.

**Spencer's PoV**

I watch the girl hang up, her eyes never left mine through the conversation and her soft hand kept running through my hair. Her touch has a calming effect on me.

"Thank you." I whisper after a while of just sitting there.

"For what?" She asks as she moves over to sit beside me instead.

"For keeping me sane." I say and give her a smile.

"Oh, that was in all selfishness. It's not good for my mental health to have a claustrophobic girl explode." She says and gives me a smirk.

"Well, thanks anyway." I chuckle and turn my eyes from her to the wall in front of me.

"You're welcome."

I can't believe I'm stuck in an elevator of all places. Does God really hate me that much? I bring my knees up to my chest and rests my chin on one of them.

"Talk to me." I say to the girl.

"About?" She asks.

"Anything, I need you to keep me distracted. Tell me about yourself or something?"

"Okay..." She starts and thinks for a moment before continuing "My name is Ashley Davies. I'm 25years old. I have a younger sister, she's the one I called before. Uh...born and raised here in L.A. Currently in between jobs. Love music. Writes and plays a little myself, mostly at small bars. I enjoy surfing and I'd kill for a cup of coffee right now." She finishes with a chuckle making me laugh too.

"That's the story of your life?" I ask sceptically and give her a teasing smile.

"No." She laughs "I didn't know you wanted the story of my life. I usually don't give that away until I slept with the girl." She continues slyly. So, she is gay.

"Well, I'm not gonna sleep with you in this elevator so you'll have to share anyway." I say with a smirk.

"Hm, interesting..." Ashley says looking at me with a smirk.

"What is?" I ask with a frown.

"You said, and I quote, I'm not gonna sleep with you in this elevator. Meaning, you wouldn't be oppose the idea of sleeping with me in, lets say, a bed?" She asks with a wink causing me to chuckle and shake my head at her.

"Let me rephrase, I'm not gonna sleep with you so you'll have to share anyway. Better?" I ask with a head tilt.

"No, definitely not better. That was a rejection and I'm not sharing the story of my life with you after you rejected me." She says in mock hurt and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, let me rephrase again. I won't sleep with you in this elevator but maybe, only maybe, when we get out of here. But you have to share your life story in order for that to be a possibility. Better?"

"Damn, you drive a hard bargain." She says with a chuckle.

"Yeah. So, what do you say?"

"You know what? I think I'm gonna pass. I doubt you'd be interested." She says with as sad smile which definitely made me interested but I'm not going to push her.

"And... it's only fair that you tell me a little about yourself. You owe me that after I saved you from insanity." She continues and replaces the sad smile with a sly grin making me chuckle again.

"Okay. My name is Spencer Carlin and I'm 24. Born in Ohio, my parents moves us here when I was 17. I've got two brothers. My father's a therapist and works on the eighteenth floor. I'm physicist. I like L.A. but sometimes I miss the winter. It's a beautiful time of the year. After High School I went to college and that was probably the best time in my life. Yeah...that's about it." I say smiling at her. I have a hard time keeping my eyes of her. She's so beautiful and the whole time I talk it actually looked like she was interested.

**Ashley's PoV**

She's definitely gay. I don't doubt that for a second. She knows I'm gay and she didn't freak out which obviously doesn't mean she's gay but I'm getting a vibe. My gaydar is excellent.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, I pick it up and see that it's Kyla.

"Hey Sis. Any news?"

_"Yeah...Good or bad first?"_

"Bad." I say with a sigh.

_"It looks like you're stuck in there for a couple of hours."_ She says and I cringe inwardly. This is not good for Spencer. She's going to burst.

"Damn...what's the good news?"

_"There are none. Just said it to keep your hopes up."_ She says with a sigh.

"Funny...Call me when you hear anything." I say and hang up.

"What did she say?" Spencer ask immediately.

I move over so I'm in front of her and takes her hands, ignoring the electricity it causing to shoot through my body.

"Remember to keep calm, okay?" I start and wait so I know she listened. "It looks like it's going to take them a couple of hours to get us out." I say in a low voice and as soon as the words left my lips she shoots up and starts to pace the elevator again, whispering curses under her breath. This is not good.

"Spencer." I say but fails to get her attention. "Spencer!" I try again a little more forcefully, it doesn't work. What the fuck do I do? I say her name a couple of more times and tries to grab a hold of her wrist but she tear it out of my hold.

"Can't breath, can't breath, can't breath." She says still pacing and holding one hand over her heart.

Oh what the heck! Desperate times calls for drastic measures, right?

I forcefully push her up against the wall and she whimpers at the sudden impact. Before she has a chance to say anything I press my lips against hers. After a moment of me just pressing my lips against hers, she finally understands what's happening. And instead of pulling away, like I thought she would, she kisses me back. Her hands go around my neck and pulls me even closer to her. I gasp at the feeling of our bodies connecting and she takes the opportunity of deepening the kiss and thrust her tongue into my mouth. We both moan at the contact and I can feel myself getting wetter every second. Damn, what an incredible effect she has on me.

I slow down the kiss and take her lower lip between my teeth and gently tug on it making her moan. Smiling at succeeding on calming her down I release her and sit down. I chuckle to myself when she doesn't move, she just stands there against the wall trying to compose herself.

**Spencer's PoV**

What the fuck was that? Did she just kiss me? Yes, she did. And it was one amazing kiss. Ugh, now I have all these feeling running through my body. That is not okay.

"Well, that stopped your irritating pacing and incoherent mumbling." Ashley says after a while and I turn my gaze to her and find a smug smirk on her face. Bastard. That didn't just stop my pacing and mumbling, it stopped my fucking heart.

I slide down the wall until I'm seated on the floor opposite of her, she's still looking at me and she looks pretty damn proud of herself. How to wipe that expression of her face?

"I'm not gay." I say before I can stop myself. Why the fuck did I just say that? I am gay for Christ's sake. What's wrong with me?

"Okay." She answers simply without showing any kind of reaction. She picks up her phone from her pocket and begins to play some game on it.

"I'm married." Seriously, what's wrong with me? Why am I lying to her? What am I afraid of? Her hitting on me? I have no doubt she'd hit on me even if I really was married. Anyway, it's not like we're gonna see each other after this whole elevator shit.

"No, you're not." She says without looking up from her phone.

"Uh?" How would she know if I was married or not? She looks up from her phone, her eyes on mine then hers wander down to my left hand.

"You're not married." I glance down to where she's looking and realize that she's thinking about that I'm not wearing a ring. Damn, she's good. Wait, didn't she say that I wasn't married before she even looked at my finger? She's been checking me out? Sneaky...

"Just because I'm not wearing a ring doesn't mean I'm not married." I reason and she finally puts her phone down and looks at me intently, like she's trying to read me.

"You're not married." She repeats and shakes her head a little.

"What makes you think that?" I ask trying to find out what makes her so sure.

"First off, if you were married to me I'd make sure you wore the ring. Wouldn't want any creeps to hit on my wife." She says with a wink making me blush.

"And second, you didn't mention anything about being married before when you told me about yourself." She says and pauses to see my reaction.

"Maybe I didn't want to." I argue defeated.

"Gorgeous, I just kissed you and you didn't push me away. In fact, if I'm not imagining things it was you who shoved your tongue into my mouth." She says with a smug grin. "And, I highly doubt you're the cheating type." She finishes of and picks up her phone again. Damn, she's so frustrating.

"I did not shove my tongue into your mouth!" I defend myself when regain my composure. "And if I'm not imagining things my tongue was very welcomed." I continue with a smirk.

"Yes, it was indeed." She says slyly before winking and returning to her phone.

Damn her! So frustrating. Annoying, cocky bastard. I will not let her get to me...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Do not own SoN or Aerosmiths song Love In An Elevator. Surprising?**

**Here's the second update, there's a couple more already written.**

**Read & review!  
**

Love In An Elevator

Time - 13:28

**Ashley's PoV**

We've been quiet for more than ten minutes and I'm getting bored. I do that easily. My therapist says it's because I have a restless mind and that mind always needs something to do. That was her saying in a nice way that I have ADD. So what? I like to do stuff and not sit around on my ass. Anyway, normally when I get bored I'd sing and play guitar but since I'm stuck in a frikken elevator that's not so easy. So I took my Iphone and used it to Google songs named elevator, surprisingly there's a lot of songs named that.

"_Tell me that love is blind. I really need a girl like an open book, to read between the lines._" I hum and look at Spencer who's now laying on her back with her hands under her head. I continue the song but now singing with a full voice. "_Love in an elevator, livin' it up when I'm goin' down. Love in an elevator, lovin' it up till I hit the ground._"

I can barely keep a straight face when I see Spencer looking at me like I have three heads.

"Could you not sing Aerosmith songs about elevators?" She says with a laugh.

"How about other bands with songs that has something to do with elevators, there's a lot you know?" I say seriously and she shoots me an amused smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, check this." I say and hands her my phone and she watch over the research I've done.

"Flo Rida, Hot Hot Heat, Eminem, The Pussycat Dolls and so on all have songs named Elevator?" She reads from my list and hands me the phone back.

"Yeah..."

"That's disturbing. What ever happened to originality?" She chuckles.

"Right?" I say with a laugh and a comfortable silence fills the elevator again.

"_Love in an elevator, livin' it up when I'm going down._" Spencer hums after a while and I burst out laughing.

"Damn. Now it's stuck on my head and it's all your fault." Spencer says with a chuckle.

"Sorry." I say with a smile. "It's a pretty good song though."

"Oh! I found Flo Rida's version on YouTube." I say with snicker.

"Put it on."

_Hey Girl you're comin' with me your comin' with me_

_Talk to me girl, let me tell you girl.  
Got you stuck on my elevator.  
Get it up. On my ehh o ehh oh._

_Hey, my first flo step want a gold digging woman  
Money cash flow all big faced honeys  
Frontin' on the floor got them d-boys running  
Shorty got both broke can't see what's comin'  
Wear them apple bottoms, wear them apple bottoms honey  
Dolce and Gabbana and she get up on my money  
Louie Von  
See the carrots on her wrist now she pimps bugs bunny  
Used to date Kanye now she want me  
While I got my juice wanna take my OJ  
It ain't her birthday with her name on a cake  
If I ever play for grade A_

_Got you stuck on my  
On my elevator  
Get it up, on my elevator  
Check it out! _

"Okay, that's enough! Shut it off." Spencer says with a laugh and I don't mind doing so.

"Yeah, that was not a particularly good song." I say with a chuckle.

"No. I'm pretty sure Flo Rida was talking about a different kind of elevator." Spencer states.

"Yeah." I laugh and so does she.

A noise cuts our laughter short and both of our heads shots to the top of the doors. Soon they crack open and a narrow gap shows. It's not more than 4 inches and you can see shoes on the floor outside the elevator. I guess we're stuck between two levels. Fun.

A man lays down on the floor outside and peeks in. Both me and Spencer are standing up now.

"Hey girls. I'm Aiden and me and my colleagues are getting you out of there." He starts and gives us a reassuring smile. "Are both of you okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." I say with a small smile and turn to Spencer. She's showing a frustrated expression and I take her hand, giving it a squeeze. She looks down on our hands and then up to me with a smile. She lets out a deep breath and relaxes. Pleased with calming her down I turn back to Aiden.

"How long do you think it'll take?" I ask him.

"We don't know. We're working on it."

"Do you know what the problem is?"

"Yeah, it's the electricity. But we're working on it and we will get you out in no time." He says but I'm sensing that his meaning of no time isn't anywhere near mine. I'm thinking it'll take a lot longer than he's saying actually. Not good.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry or thirsty?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"A cup of coffee would be nice. What about you Spence?" I ask and turn to her.

**Spencer's PoV**

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Ashley talking to me. Did she just call me Spence? No one calls me that. Well, except for my ex girlfriend.

"Spence?" There it is again and the way she says it with that husky voice of hers, makes my heart skip a beat. What did she ask me again? I turn to her with a confused expression and finds her smiling at me.

"Where did you go?" She ask with a chuckle.

"Oh, just...just kinda spaced." I say with a laugh.

"I noticed. So, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Yeah, a coffee would be good." I say finally turning to Aiden.

"Okay, two coffee coming up. Will you two be fine alone or do you want me to stay?" He asks with a smile.

"We'll be fine on our own. But can you maybe get my dad? He works on the eighteenth floor." I ask him

"Sure. What's his name?"

"Arthur Carlin."

"Okay. Two coffee and one Arthur Carlin coming up then." He says with a chuckle before disappearing.

"Well, at least we now know that they're planning on getting us out of her." Ashley says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, lucky us." I say and releases her and to sit down again.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks concerned as she leans down in front of me.

" I'll be fine." I brush the question off. Actually I don't feel that bad anymore. I think most of the anxiousness has disappeared.

"You sure?" She says as she sits down beside me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Actually kind of great. I got the afternoon off since I'm stuck here. Free coffee and the company isn't all that shitty. I guess I shouldn't complain." I say and give her a sly grin.

"Isn't all that shitty?" She asks in mock hurt. "Well, I think the company is terrible. All annoying and ungrateful. I help her avoid a full panic-attack, she offends me by rejecting me and on top of this she lies about being married. You, Spencer Carlin, is a...quite interesting human being." She says with a smile.

"Thank you and you're not so bad yourself actually. And sorry about the whole married deal. Don't know what I was thinking. Guess...I don't know." I cringe.

"I do. You probably said it to distance yourself. You know I'm gay so saying things like that builds a wall between us. Either you're scared and freaked about me being gay or you're projecting. Or both. Or neither. What the fuck do I know?" Ashley says and stares at the wall straight forward.

She knows more than she thinks. She's pretty smart actually. Not that I am projecting, I am gay and I'm not scared of being so but maybe I was trying to distance myself from her. Can you blame me? She's intense as hell. In those few times she's touch me I felt more alive than I ever did before and it's scary. So she's right about me being scared and freaked out but not for the reasons she thinks. I can't exactly tell her either, it would sound ridiculous.

"I lied before." I whisper after a while and she turns her head to me.

"About what?" She asks with a curios look.

"About being gay." I say and throw a quick glance at her. She's smiling.

"I already knew that." She says like it's the most obvious thing ever. I turn my attention from the wall to her. Really? How could she have known that?

"How?" I ask incredulous.

"Well, my first clue was the way you looked at me when I walked into the elevator." She says with a chuckle.

"You noticed that, uh?" I ask blushing and looking away.

"It was kinda hard to miss." She says with a laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, it was nice." She says genuine and gives me a smile.

"So, what was the other clues?" I ask after a couple of moments of silence.

"Uh...the fact that you kissed me back."

"But that could've been a moment of weakness. I was riled up about being stuck here and I needed the comfort." I reason.

"Oh, please? You're so not fooling me. I have amazing gaydar." She says with a sly grin.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I know you're gay and not just bi either. You're a full blown lesbian." She says still smiling sly.

"Oh, you got me. I'm busted." I say dramatic and she chuckles.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at that. It's one of my skills." She says after a while turning her attention back to the wall.

"What? Knowing when people are gay?"

"Yeah and reading people."

"You're a people reader?" I ask curious. I actually don't doubt that she's good at reading people. She's seen through all my lies and she doesn't even know me.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm not surprised. I'm intrigued." I say sincere.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, do me?" I ask with a smirk. Double meaning? Yeah, it's possible.

"What?" She asks frowning at me "You don't want me to do that?" She continues.

"Pweeease." I whine and pout.

"Okay. But you asked for it." She says chuckling and thinks for a couple of minutes before turning around, facing my profile.

"Well...where to start?" She begins with a slight smile. "Like you said, born in Ohio, probably a small town. Had a perfectly fine childhood, you said you had two brothers and my guess is that you're the youngest. You're parents were, notice the were, great together and they probably moved your family to L.A. because of work. My guess, your mothers work. After moving here high school wasn't as easy as before. During high school you found out you were gay, fell in love for the first time, came out to your parents. Your mother, who's a very religious person, didn't sit well with that. Your father didn't care, he loves you no matter who you are. Long story short, your parents begun to fight a lot more after that and eventually got divorced. You blame yourself, even though your father tells you not to. You and your mother rarely talk anymore and I'm thinking your father have a new lady in his life..." She takes a deep breath after that and I just watch her frozen, then she continues. "What did I forget? Yeah! College. Yes, so you're parents were fighting, you were doing your best to please everyone around you. Straight A student, no doubt about that one. Anyway, you had the hugest crush on your college roommate but you never acted on it since you didn't want to cause anymore problems with your mother. Graduated with flying fucking colours and began to work immediately. You have an ex girlfriend, pretty resent too... And, the big sad finale, you have trust issues. You don't like getting close to people, probably because the ex cheated on you and the wounds haven't really healed yet. Not so strange since it was about two months ago, I'm guessing." Ashley finish with a sad smile and I'm just stunned. Amazed really.

"Wow..." Is the only word I can form and it makes her chuckle.

"So, how much was wrong?"

"Wow..." Is still the only word that comes out.

"What?" She asks with a frown.

"Give me a minute. I need to process this."

"You're freaky." I say after a while making her laugh.

"Nothing new."

"You know you just told my life story to me. To me. How the fuck did you do that?" I ask in amazement and she laughs.

"It's not that hard really. I just listen to people and observe them."

"But how did you know about my ex and about my mother. And about my grades and...yeah, everything really?"

"Well, lets..." Ashley begins but gets interrupted.

"Ladies! Here's you coffee. And Miss. Carlin, your father is in a meeting. We'll get a hold of him a soon as he gets out." Aiden says appearing in the small gap.

Ashley stands up and takes the cups from his hands, giving one to me.

"Everything's still fine down here? No one's feeling claustrophobic or something like that?" He asks serious and Ashley gives me a look before answering for the both of us.

"Naw, I think we got it under control."

"Good. Just call me if you need me." He says before disappearing.

**Ashley's PoV**

I sat down again and took a big swig from my coffee.

"Oh sweet caffeine! How I missed you." I say and Spencer chuckles at me before sitting down, leaning against the wall opposite from me.

"You're weird." She sighs before taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Again, nothing new."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, explain how your freaky ability to know so much about someone you never met before?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Okay... Well, you told me that you were born in Ohio and I guessed a small town 'cause you seem to be a small town kinda gal."

"Why?" She asks with a head tilt, making me smile at her curiosity.

"I don't know actually. It's just there." I answer with a frown.

"Okay. What about my mother and me being the youngest child?"

"You being youngest was just a lucky guess and about your mother...well, about her work being the reason you moved was also a lucky guess. But the divorce and her having problems with you being gay was a feeling I got from you when you told me about yourself. You only mentioned what your father did for a living and were slightly uncomfortable when you said the word parents so yeah... And peoples problems about sexuality often has to do with either ignorance or religion. Or both. I had at least a 50% chance of getting it right." I finish with a smile.

"True. But how did you know I came out during high school?"

"High school is the years teenagers finds themselves I guess, and when you said high school your eyes showed sadness which got me to think that it was a hard time for you and it's never easy coming out or falling in love for the first time."

"Wow, you really do observe people. I never really thought about how easy it could be to read people if you actually pay attention to them." Spencer says with a smirk and I shrug in answer.

"So what about college? How did you know about me crushing on my roommate?"

"I had no idea about that one. I just guessed." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah? Well, you were right." She says sighing before continuing "How about my ex?"

"I don't know, something about you just screams resent break up. So, I guessed about the girlfriend but when I saw to look on you face I just got the feeling that it was a really bad break up, at least for you. You seemed angry and hurt. And trust issues is not rare after being cheated on and it takes time to heal." I say with a sad smile and she just nods in answer, staring at nothing. Now I feel bad for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry if I brought back bad memories." I say and give her a apologetic smile.

"No, it's okay. It just stings, you know?" She says and finally looks at me.

"Yeah, I do know. I've been where you are."

"You're wrong about one thing though."

"Yeah? What?" I'm not surprised. It's pretty easy to miss things actually.

"About my college roommate. I did act on the crush, but not until after college. The ex girlfriend is the college roommate."

"Aha. Well, I can't get everything right."

"No, that's true."

A comfortable silence fills the elevator after this.

"Hey Sis!" My head turns in the direction of the doors and I find my sister laying on the floor looking inside.

"Hey Ky. What's up?" I say as I stand up and walk the short distance to her.

"Nothing much. My plan was to head home early today but since my sister got stuck in an elevator that's out of the question." She says with a chuckle.

"It's okay, you can go home. It's not really like you can lay there on your stomach until someone gets us out of this dump."

"Naw, I think I'm gonna stick around for a while. There's this really hot guy out here. I think I'm gonna put my moves on him." I roll my eyes at her and hear Spencer chuckle behind me. Only Kyla would try to pick up a guy when her sister's stuck in an elevator.

"Spence, come here." She stands up and walks over to us "I'd like you to meet my stupid sister Kyla. Kyla, this is my inmate Spencer." I chuckle and both of them laugh along.

"Nice to meet you Spencer, even though the circumstances are pretty weird."

"Yeah, likewise." Spencer says with a laugh.

"Ashley's lucky to have someone keep her company in this mess."

"I'm the lucky one." Spencer says and gives me a genuine smile which I return with a nose crinkling one. Our eyes lock and everything else seems to fade away.

"Oh God! Only Ash manage to get stuck in an elevator with another lesbian. Damn, it doesn't matter where you go. They're drawn to you like you're some kind of magnet. They frikken flock around you!" Kyla exclaims. She always speaks before she thinks. Idiot.

"Kyla!"

"Wops! Sorry, I'm out of here." She shrieks and disappears.

I turn to Spencer and she has an amused expression on her face.

"They flock around you, uh?" She asks and I wave the question off. The word avoid rings in my head as I take a seat again.

"Is that how you get the girls? Using your people reading skill?" She says and when I look up at her she's still smiling amused.

"Uh...honestly?"

"Yes, of course."

"No. That would imply that I'm actually interested in the girl." I cringe at my own words. Wow, what a way to make me sound like a slut.

"So, you're a player?" She asks still smiling. I don't really know what to make of that smile.

"No."

"What happened to honesty?"

"I'm not a player."

"My guess is that you're a real womanizer. You do it for fun. No strings, just a good fuck. You like the challenge and the hunt. And I'm betting that you don't exactly stay for breakfast the morning after either." She says and I bury my face in my hands, embarrassment is an understatement. Not really that easy to run and hide in this fucking place. Damn, I hate this elevator.

"See, I can read people too." Spencer says with a chuckle before laying down on her back again and a silence fills our surroundings. The only thing you can hear is the people outside. Probably discussing how to get us out. When my regain my composure I lift my head from my hands and watch Spencer as she lays on the floor. Her eyes are closed and she looks pretty darn cute. I lay down beside her with a sigh.

Several minutes later she breaks the silence.

"_Love in an elevator, livin' it up when I'm goin' down. Love in an elevator, lovin' it up till I hit the ground._" She sings and we both burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Next update!**

**Read and review.**

**And as always, enjoy!  
**

Love In An Elevator

Time - 14:46pm

**Ashley's PoV**

I can't believe we've been stuck here for more than two hours. So not okay! And I can't believe Kyla practically told Spencer I'm a slut.

I look over at Spencer beside me, she seems to have dozed off. Good for her, bad for me. I'm alone and it's boring as hell. She'll probably wake up soon enough so I'm not gonna wake her, but I do think this is a good time to find out how long they're planning on keeping us in here.

I stand up and walk over to the doors as quiet I can.

"Aiden?" I whisper hoping Spencer won't wake up. Guess he heard me, I see shoes approaching.

"Yes? Something wrong?" He asks concerned when he's down on his stomach so he can see me.

"Ssshhh. Spencer's asleep." I whisper and motion for Spencer.

"Oh, sorry. So, is something wrong?"

"Isn't that a pretty dumb question? We're stuck in an elevator for Christ's sake. And it doesn't exactly look like you guys are doing that much to get us out of here." I hiss getting a bit angry with him. Can you really blame me? It's fucking frustrating being stuck in this place and not have a clue for how long or what's happening.

"Sorry." He says a little taken aback.

"Can you please explain what the fuck is going on and how long we're going to be stuck here? I mean, it's been two hours and it's not really like anyone is explaining the situation to us. And when you do say something it's vague and probably lies. So, please spit the fucking truth out?" I hiss and he frowns. He's quite for a moment probably coming up with more lies or a way to explain without really explain, if you know what I mean?

"Okay, I'm not suppose to say this 'cause my job is to keep you as calm as possible and it might jeopardize that. Are you sure Spencer's asleep?"

I turn to Spencer and I'm pretty confident she's sleeping.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I can tell she's claustrophobic but you're doing a good job keeping her calm. It's not good for her to hear this, so come a little closer." I do as he says and stand on my toes so that I'm as close that I can get.

"The problem is with the electricity and in order to even begin fixing it we need to shut down the power in the whole building and for that to be possible we need to get permission from all the company's in the house and that takes time. We're working on it as fast as we can but..." He whispers but trails off.

"But what Aiden?"

"There's a couple of people that won't give their permission..."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I hiss.

"Well, if you let me finish. They say that it will cost them to much to shut down but when the time hits 19:00pm they can't keep us from shutting the building down anymore."

"Oh my God! Are you kidding me?" I groan and he shakes his head with a sad expression.

"That's four fucking hours Aiden."

"I know. We're trying our best to convince them but don't get your hopes up and try to stay calm."

"Calm? I'm sharing an elevator with a really stressed girl Aiden. Don't tell me to be calm." I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Miss Davies, I need you to remain calm. If you stay calm, she will too. You've done a great job so far so just keep doing whatever it is that you've done before. I'm going to find Miss Carlin's father now, okay?" Keep doing whatever I've done before? Uh, I don't think I can keep kissing her. That would be pretty weird.

"Yes, and call me Ashley." I say offering him a small smile and he nods before disappearing.

I turn around to the sleeping form on the floor and sit down beside her with a sigh. I hope she's going to be okay, four hours is a long time. Not even sure I'm going to be able to keep sane that long. Thank God I'm not alone here, that would've been hell.

"Ash?" I turn to the girl that just woke up and she looks confused, like she thinks it was all a bad dream or maybe hoped it would be.

"Yeah, I'm here." I say with a smile. She sits up and rubs her forehead.

"How long was I out?"

"About 20minutes."

"This floor is not comfortable." She states serious which makes me laugh.

"No, didn't think it would be."

"Any new info regarding how long we'll be stuck here?" She asks after a while and leans her head against the wall.

"Yeah." I say with a frown. I don't wanna lie to her but I don't want her to panic either. If I lie she's pretty much going to find out anyway. I turn head to her and meet her eyes, they're full off worry. She probably sees the frustration I'm feeling all over my face.

"Don't tell me." She says with a sigh and closes her eyes. "Is it bad or is it really bad?" She continues.

"I thought you didn't want me to tell you?"

"No, tell me?"

"Are you sure?" I ask and she opens her eyes, looking at me intently biting her lower lip.

"That bad, ah?"

"I think it's better if you're left in the dark about this. Just pretend that we're getting out in 10 minutes."

"And when those 10 minutes have passed?"

"Then you start over with fresh 10 minutes." I say with a snicker.

"And how many times will I have to do that?"

"If I tell you that, it would be unnecessary to do the whole 10 minute game."

"Okay...10 minute game it is. Starting now." She says and glance down at her wrist watch.

A sound from the doors catch our attention.

"Hey honey." The man on the floor says and I'm guessing it's Spencer's father.

"Hey dad." She says but doesn't get up from the floor. "This is Ashley, the saner half of the population in this elevator." She continues smiling at me.

"Hi Ashley. How are you ladies holding up?" He says with a smile.

"It's alright. I'm finding that this is a great way to find interesting people. Should definitely do this more often. What do you think Ash?" Spencer says with a sly smirk. That's the second time she called me Ash. Okay, the first time she was pretty much still sleeping but anyway. It makes me happy when she says it. Really happy actually. Right, there was a question.

"Yeah, it's fan-freaking-tastic!" I answer her with a nose crinkling smile.

"I'm glad you find humor in this situation." Her father says with a chuckle. "Anyway, I'm relieved neither of you ended up alone in this situation, though I feel really bad for you. Hopefully they'll get you out soon and just remember to stay calm." He says the last sentence directed towards Spencer and she nods in answer.

"Well, I'm going to see if there's anything new. Just call me if you need me and that goes for the both of you." He says with his attention at me this time.

"Sure Mr. Carlin." I say with a smile.

"Good, and call me Arthur." And with that he's gone and leaves us in silence.

**Spencer's PoV**

After my father left we sit in silence but only for a couple of minutes before I decide it's time to torture Ashley about her obvious womanizer status. Not that I really care about it, everyone has a past. I just think it's hilarious to see her squirm. She doesn't seem like the person that's ever uncomfortable.

"So...how many ladies have you hooked up with, playa?" I say with a chuckle.

"Oh God! That conversation was over." She cringe and pick up her phone from the floor.

"I never said it was. Sooo?"

"I am not answering that." She says with a frown and slightly shaking her head.

"You just kind of did." I say with a laugh.

"Uh?"

"Your face told the whole story."

"It did not."

"Yes it did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, and I'm changing the subject."

"To what?"

"To..." She thinks for a moment then her face lights up in a bright smile "Did you hear about that guy in New York?"

"What guy?" I ask confused.

"The one that was trapped in an elevator for 41 hours." She says with a smirk.

"That is so not even funny!" I shriek.

"I didn't say it was." She says with a smile.

"How can you even joke about something like that when we're trapped here? Jerk!"

"It's not a joke. I Googled it." She's laughing now.

"That's it! I'm taking your phone away. No more Google for you." I say and snatch the phone out of her hands.

"Hey! What am I suppose to do now?" She asks with a pout.

"You'll figure something out."

"You're mean." She says still pouting.

"Yes I am."

"Yes, therefore you have to come up with something for us to do."

"I'm mean, not creative."

"You can be both."

"No, you're the artistic mind here. You come up with something."

"But you're the physicist. You have the brains, so brainstorm." She deadpans.

"I can't think under pressure."

"Yes you can. How the fuck would you've manage to go through college with straight A:s otherwise?"

"That's not the same."

"No, this should be easier."

"Well, it's not."

"Yes. Now, come up with something. You're wasting valuable time?" She says with a smirk.

"Valuable time? Last time I checked we were stuck in an elevator meaning we've got plenty of time."

"No, time is always valuable. No matter where you are, you gotta make the best of it. So stop wasting our time."

"You're impossible." I say with a sigh.

"No. Actually I'm pretty easy." She says sliding down on the floor.

"Yeah, so I've heard." I say giving her a sly grin.

"Oh, you are so darn funny." She answers sarcastic.

"It wasn't a joke."

"Well, I'm gonna pretend it was."

"Yeah, denial is the first sign." I say with a smirk laying down beside her.

"First sign of what?" She asks and turns her head towards me with a frown.

"Of an addiction."

"Addiction of what?"

"Well, in your case sex." I say with a sly grin and she sighs then turns back to stare at the ceiling.

"If I would've known when I woke up this morning that I was going to be stuck in an elevator with a comedian I would've never left my bed."

"Well, if I would've known when I woke up this morning that I was going to be stuck in an elevator with a sex addict I would've brought my chastity belt. Just to be sure, you know?" I say without missing a beat.

"I do not like you right now." She says trying to contain a smile which makes me laugh.

"Understandable. Now, find us something to do with that artistic mind of yours."

"No. You do it with that brilliant mind of yours."

"Are we really going to have this conversation all over again?"

"Why not?" She says with a laugh.

"Have you already forgotten how it ended?"

"Actually, in my world the conversation ended with you saying that I was impossible."

"You're saying that the rest didn't happen?"

"Yes."

"So, you're back to denying."

"Oh, sweet Jesus! Do you ever stop?" She says with a chuckle.

"No."

"You're insatiable."

"Yes, and you're impossible."

"Yep. We make a pretty good team."

"Yes, we do." I say with a sigh and silence fills the elevator again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Do, still, not own SoN... Weird ah?**

**A short update this time, hopefully good anyway.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, you keep me going :)**

**So, read and enjoy! Review if you feel like it.  
**

Love In An Elevator

Time - 15:36

**Spencer's PoV**

It's amazing that I've managed to keep calm this long. If it wasn't for the brunette I surely would've gone crazy by now. I guess this isn't so bad after all, it could definitely be worse. After the lunch with my father I wasn't so keen on going back to work. I've been working insane hours lately, there are so many things to do on so little time and it's making me really tired. Don't get me wrong, I love my job but it's hard. Maybe this getting stuck in an elevator was some higher powers way of saying that I need to slow down. After the intense breakup with the ex girlfriend I just buried myself in work and took on more assignments that I've had the time to finish and now I can't really get out of them. I need to get them done and after that I can relax again.

"I'm so bored." Ashley exclaims and scares the hell out of me. I thought she was sleeping.

"Shit! You scared me, I thought you were gone in dreamland."

"No. I tried but couldn't relax. Sorry I scared you."

"It's okay. I'm bored too, we need something to do."

"Yeah." She sighs and we think in silence.

"Lets play a version of 20 questions." She says sitting up and I do the same.

"Okay, what kind of version?"

"The kind where you are given two alternatives to choose from. Like, for example...if you had to choose between coffee or tea, what would you choose?"

"Okay, sounds simple enough." I say with a shrug.

"That was just an example, expect worse. A whole lot worse." She says with a smirk.

"I think I'll survive." I say smirking back.

"Okay. Well, lets take turns asking and no dodging allowed. If a question is asked, you have to answer. An explanation is also required to every question. Okay?"

"Sounds fair. Hit me!"

"Okay... Threesome with Bill and Hillary Clinton or only drink vodka for the rest of your life?"

"Wow, that's a hard question." I say with a chuckle before frowning in thought. "I guess...the threesome." I say and make a disgusted face.

"Why?"

"Because I rather not be an alcoholic and die early of cirrhosis."

"Okay, valid point."

"Yeah. My turn. Start your life over again from birth or fast-forward 20 years?" I ask and watch her think for a couple of minutes. Guess it was a hard one.

**Ashley's PoV**

Wow, that's a really hard question. There are so many thing I definitely not want to relive but who wants to miss the next 20 years, those years are pretty important. Most of the big things in life happens during those years. What the heck, it's just a game.

"I would start my life over 'cause I don't want to miss the next 20." I answer after a while.

"Understandable."

"Yes...uh...live on the streets for a year or for one night share a bed with Freddy Krueger?"

"Weird one, but definitely live on the streets. Would be a whole lot safer." She answers with a chuckle.

"What? You don't like Freddy?" I ask with a laugh.

"No. Not so much."

"I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy." I say with my best Freddy Krueger voice.

"God, I hate those movies." She says with a disgusted face which makes me laugh. "Moving on. My turn to ask..." She continues before thinking for a moment. "Lose a leg or lose an arm?"

"Easy. A leg."

"Why?"

"I play guitar so I need my hands."

"Okay. Your turn."

"Yessss... Sleep with Mick Jagger or Keith Richards?"

"Oh my God! Are you only gonna ask sex questions?" She exclaims with a laugh.

"The Freddy Krueger one wasn't about sex, only to share a bed." I defend.

"He's a rapist." She deadpans.

"Yeahyeah, whatever. Answer my question!" I say as I give her a little poke in her side which makes her jump. Oh, interesting...

"Someone's ticklish?" I ask with a smirk and tries to do it again but she knocks my hand away.

"Hey! No tickling allowed in the elevator." She warns.

"Says who?" I say with a devious smile.

"I do." She says and slides as far away from me as she can.

"We have this thing called democracy so you can't decide things like that for yourself."

"Democracy doesn't work that well when there's only two people voting. It's a 50/50."

"No. I'm older than you, meaning my vote is more important." I say with a smirk.

"That's not fair!"

"Well, life's a bitch." I state.

"Yeah, and so are you." She says with a smirk.

"You're screwed." I say before I fling myself at her and tickling her sides and she struggles to get away but I'm stronger. Somewhere along the fight I end up straddling her thighs and get a hold of her wrists, pinning them down above her head. I give a sly smirk.

"Told you." I say and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Don't stick your tongue out if you're not planning on using it." I say with a smirk and loosen my grip on her wrists a little. Enough for her to get out of my hold and take my hands in hers, interlacing our fingers. Then she sits up making the distance between our faces mere inches, my breath hitches at the sudden closeness. Our eyes meet and the way she looks at me makes a million butterflies appear in my stomach. She releases one of my hands and brings her own up to my face, lightly tracing my jaw line with her index finger. My eyes flutter shut and my skin is on fire from her touch. Then I feel her breath on my lips.

"Who says I'm not?" She whispers.

"Don't." Is all I say and hate myself for the word but she can't kiss me, not if she's not feeling the same way that I do. If she kisses me, I'm hooked. Meaning I'm screwed if this is the only time she'll do it.

"Why?" She asks but doesn't move away. My eyes are still closed but I can feel how close she is.

"Not unless you mean it." I whisper when I find my voice. She doesn't answer, instead she close the distance between us and brings our lips together in a passionate kiss. She licks my lower lip, begging for entrance which is immediately granted. We both moan when our tongues meet and I run my hand through her hair, to the back of her neck and bring her closer to me, deepening the kiss even more. I don't know for how long we stay like that, just kissing each other with all we've got but air becomes an issue too quickly for my liking. I lean my forehead against hers as we're both trying to even our breathing.

"Wow...that was..." She whispers after a while and I open my eyes at this meeting hers gazing intently at me.

"Yeah..." I whisper back. It's all I've got and we just sit there in silence for a while.

"Tell me you feel this too." I whisper after a couple of minutes and bring one of her hands to my heart, which is pounding in my chest, and hold it there with my hand over hers.

"Yeah, I can feel your heart beating. And I'm happy it does." She says with a smirk and I shake my head at her with a chuckle.

"Not really what I meant but I'm glad you're happy." I say with a smile.

"I know what you meant and I feel it too. Feel for yourself." She says taking my other hand and mirror the way I'm holding hers over my heart.

Silence fills the elevator again and I feel content with just sitting there but after several minutes my body has other things in mind as my stomach rumbles making us both chuckle.

"Guess it's time for food, Freddy." Spencer says with a smirk.

"Guess so, Nancy." I chuckle before kissing her forehead and getting up from her lap.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Do not own SoN...**

**Here's the fifth chapter, been pretty hectic around here. Writing two fanfics at the same time, dealing with a crazy fucker of an ex, two papers to write and produce a freakin' 20 minute album ****for school. Our teachers likes to pressure us, just a little. Bastards...**

**Anyway, I'm done complaining.**

**Read & review! You're what keeps me going :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

Love In An Elevator

Time - 16:16

**Ashley's PoV**

I made Kyla go out and get pizza for us, a mission she wasn't so keen on doing. She wanted to stay and talk to Aiden. Apparently they've talk a lot the last hour, bastards. Isn't he suppose to get us the fuck out of this elevator? I pointed this out to Kyla and she said that his job was to talk to me and Spencer if we were traumatized and since there isn't much traumatizing going on for to moment, thank God, he's free to do whatever he wants until we need him.

"What did you work with before?" Spencer ask suddenly.

"Uh?" I ask her with a frown not really sure what she's talking about.

"You said you were in between jobs so I'm assuming that means you had a job at some point."

"Yes, I did say that. But I never really had a 9 to 5 job, I just do with whatever I want to do at the moment." I say with a shrug. I've got plenty of money. I inherit it after my fathers death, but I also inherited his record label. I'm the owner but Kyla runs it. She's only my half-sister, from my mothers side. Long story short, my mom cheated on my dad, got pregnant with Kyla, dad left her or us and died in a car crash 17years later. Anyway, the labels headquarter is in this building and that was why I was here today. I tried to run the label the first years but it wasn't really my scene so I let Kyla take over. I felt like a failure when I couldn't handle it but now I feel good about being in the background. I usually don't tell people about being the owner, I don't want to seem like a spoiled brat that does nothing but sign a couple of papers once or twice a week. Officially Kyla's the one that runs it all and she's great at it, she can handle all the pressure.

She's been quiet for a while, so turn to her. She's looking at me intently, like she's trying to read me. A slight frown appears on her face before her eyes wanders to my body. Is she checking me out? Then she looks back in my eyes with a smile and bites the side of her lower lip.

"That's cryptic. How do you pay your bills with doing whatever you want to do at the moment?" Uuh, with the millions of dollars on my account. Wait? I know where she's going with this. She wasn't really checking out my body. She was checking out my designer clothes.

"I inherited some money."

"Some money? Explain the 500$ Ray Ban sunglasses on the floor." She says with a smile motioning for my glasses on the floor beside me.

"I found them?" I say with a chuckle.

"Did you find that American Express Platinum Card you gave to Kyla too?" She ask with a smirk.

"Uh, no?" How the fuck did she see when I handed that too Kyla?

"So, care to tell me what you really do for a living?" No, I rather not but I don't see a way out of this.

"I own a record label." I say with a sigh.

"You own a record label?" She asks a bit disbelievingly and I nod in confirmation. "What's the name of this re...wait a minute. Which floor did you come from?" She asks suspiciously.

"Sixteenth." I say with a smile and two seconds later her face lights up like she just had a eureka moment which makes me laugh.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I didn't understand this sooner. I mean, you're freaking Ashley Davies." She exclaims with a laugh.

"It's not like I'm that famous. I try to stay out of the spotlight." I say with a frown.

"No...no, it's not that. My brother talks about you all the time." What? Officially confused.

"What?"

"Yeah...he works for you. Well not for you, for you but he works for your label. I've been in that office several times. We go to lunch with my father once a week." She explains with a frown.

"Wow...small world." I say in shock.

"Yeah..." She says with a sigh as she leans back against the world and suddenly she begins to laugh. "We've met before." She says and turns her eyes to meet mine.

"What? No, I do believe I would've remembered someone as gorgeous as you." I say with a suggestive smirk.

"No, more like I've seen you before. About two years ago when I was at Glen's office and you walked by and he pointed you out."

"Aha! Your brother wouldn't happen to be a PR guy?"

"Yeah, he is."

"I think I know who he is."

"You're not so friendly with your employees?" She asks with a smirk.

"Actually I don't really run the label. That is all Kyla, I just own it." I say with a small smile.

"Okay, sounds like a pretty good deal...and by the way, your not so subtle attempt of hitting on me did not go by unnoticed." She says with a chuckle.

"It wasn't suppose to." I say as I give her a bright smile which is returned along with a head tilt.

"Pizza delivery!" Kyla says appearing in the small gap with two pizza boxes.

"Fucking finally!" I say as I stand up taking the boxes.

"Patience is a virtue, Sis. Especially when you're stuck in an elevator." She says with a smirk.

"Funny. Now, run along."

"Yeahyeah, here's your only friend." She says and hands me my American Express. "And your friend bought me a pizza as well so I'm gonna go eat that now." She continues before disappearing. Thief...

**Spencer's PoV**

As I take the last bite of my pizza I realize that through the whole we've practically haven't said a word. It's just silence and it's one of those comfortable silences, no words needed, you know?

"That was so good." She says patting her stomach and leaning back at the wall with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah." I say as I scoot to her, sitting beside her. I sit so close that our shoulders are touching, I just want to feel whatever it is I feel whenever I'm this close to her. It makes me feel like I can do anything.

"Why didn't you tell me you own a record label?" I ask after a while.

"Uh...I don't know. It's something I'm used to do. I just like the thought of people just liking me because I'm rich or because I have a famous dad, you know?"

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"I've been burned before because of it so I made a habit of never telling people." Ashley says giving me a sad smile so I take her hand in mine, interlacing our fingers in comfort.

"You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not around me."

"I know...thanks."

"For what?" I chuckle.

"For...just being." She answers with a smile.

"Oh God, we've been in here for four hours now." I say with a sigh after a while.

"Yeah, it's pretty sick. But you know what?"

"No?"

"I think the time has gone by really fast."

"Yeah, me too. You're definitely a good person to get stuck with." I chuckle.

"You too, Spence." Ah, there she goes with my nickname again. I think her saying that and the butterflies in my stomach are connected or something. They seem to appear as a couple.

"Give it a couple more hours and I've spent more quality time with you than I've done with my mother my whole life." Ashley says with sad laugh.

"Yeah? Not on so good terms with your mother?"

"Nooo. Never been, never will be."

"Well, then we can have shitty mothers together. Lets complain about them?"

"Sure. You go first."

"Okay. She's a narrow-minded bitch how rather cut her daughter out of her life than see her happy. I can't believe that someone who claims to be so experienced can be so ignorant. She's such a hypocrite. Fuck her, you know? I don't need her." I say with a playful tone but I'm pretty much serious.

"I know what you mean. And maybe you don't need her but she needs you. I promise she'll come crawling someday."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're a wonderful person Spencer. I can't imagine that someone would want you to suffer. She is a bitch but she'll come around when she realize what she lost." She says with a genuine smile and I almost believe her.

"What about your mother?"

"Ah, she is...she is a piece of work."

"Yeah?"

"My father left us, me and my mother, when he found out she was pregnant with Kyla. With another man. I was four at the time and when Kyla was born, we were pretty much raised my the maid. Dear Mom was always of somewhere with the latest boy toy. When we got older Kyla and I took care of each other, always watching the others back. I was pretty protective of her. She was my little sister you know? No one touches her. Not without my permission." She says with a laugh.

"I get the feeling it's still like that?"

"Maybe a little. She is my little sister. She deserves the best."

"I bet it's killing you that she's out there flirting with Aiden right now and you can't even check on her?" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, it's killing me!" She exclaims.

"She'll be alright. I promise."

"Good. Soo since you're a physicist, I'm guessing you watch The Big Bang Theory?"

"That's a weird hypothesis. Just because I'm physicist doesn't mean I'm watching Big Bang." I say trying to contain a smile. I do watch that show, it's my guilty pleasure.

"You so watch it!"

"No, I don't."

"You're not fooling me. People reader sitting next you."

"Whatever! Fine, I watch it."

"Sweet, you're in good company. I'm a fellow TBBT watcher too."

"You are?"

"Yes, is that so weird?" She ask with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I would never peg you for a TBBT fan."

"Well, I am."

"I don't believe you." I say with a smirk.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She asks in mock hurt.

"Maybe."

"Okay, try me?"

"What?"

"Yeah, give me an episode and I'll recite something from it."

"Okay...The Lizard-Spock Expansion. Explain Sheldon's version of Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

"Easy! Scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock crushes lizard, lizard poisons Spock, Spock smashes scissors, scissors decapitates lizard, lizard eats paper, paper disproves Spock, Spock vaporizes rock, and as it always has, rock crushes scissors." She says without even thinking.

"Oh snap! You are good."

"Thank you very much. I have way to much free time." She says with a laugh.

"Did you see the one where Sheldon has problems with Amy. He tells the others; she's a girl, who's a friend, but she's not, forgive me for doing this, my "girlfriend"." I say laughing.

"Yeah, I loved that episode so much." Ashley says between her laughter.

"And when he tries to get advise from Leonard when Amy wants him to meet his mother. And Leonard tells him..." I say but laugh to hard to continue.

"What would you be if you were attached to another object by an inclined plane, wrapped helically around an axis?" Ashley continues for me.

"Screwed." I answer.

"There you go." She finish the quote doubling over in laughter.

"I use that line all the time. Kyla hates me for doing so."

"Yeah. I use the Sheldon line, I'm a physicist, not a hippie, all the time."

"My God!" Someone shrieks from the doors and both of our heads snap in that direction to find Kyla in the gap.

"What?" Ashley asks her confused but she just shakes her head with a frown before she starts to get up.

"Hey! Where you going?" Ashley yells after her and she appears again.

"To get a frikken priest so he can marry you on the spot. Freaky lesbians..." She says serious before disappearing and Ashley turns to me with a confused expression. Two seconds later we both burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Wednesday update. How lovely, right? **

**There's about four chapters left of this. Just thought I should give you a heads up.  
**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you're awesome. Makes my day to read the nice things you say :)  
**

**Loudmouthschmuck: Your question is definitely answered in this update :P**

**So, read & review!  
**

Love In An Elevator

Time - 17:06

**Ashley's PoV**

"_Time is on my side, yes it is._" I sing after a few moments of silence and Spencer chuckles at my choice of song.

"Bringing out The Rolling Stones now?"

"Yeah, the lyrics hit home you know?" I say smirking.

"Yes, we've got nothing but time. And by the way, I've played the 10 minute game 12 times now. It's getting boring." She says with a dramatic sigh.

"Really?" I chuckle and look at her disbelievingly. It's funny that she actually did it.

"Yeah. So how many times more do I have to do it?"

"You really want to know?" I gotta make sure she really wants to know.

"Yeah, just tell me. I've managed this far right?"

"Okay. About two more hours." I answer with a sigh and her head snaps in my direction with wide eyes."

"Wha... Why?"

"There are some assholes in this building that won't let them shut the power off and until they do...yeah, we're pretty much stuck here."

"What the fuck is wrong with them?" She exclaims.

"I don't know but there are some positive things about this."

"Which are?"

"You can sue the hell out of them and probably get a whole lot of money out of it." I say with a smile.

"You think?"

"No. I know."

"Well, I don't really care about the money but the public humiliation would totally be awesome." She snickers.

"Couldn't agree more." I say with a sigh and silence fills the small room again.

"Imagine if you'd be stuck in here with someone you didn't get along with." Spencer says with a chuckle after a couple of minutes as she lays down on the floor.

"Yeah, that would've sucked." I answer as I lay my head on her stomach. She runs her hand through my hair and I sigh in contentment. Could definitely get used to this. Well, not the elevator thing but you know? Being around her. All the time preferably. I take her other hand in mine and slowly rub my thumb against the back of it.

"Your hands are so soft." Why did I say that out loud? I'm weird. She makes me weird. I can hear her chuckle a little, or more feel it than hear it.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"I'm really glad I met you. There's no chance that I would've made it without help from a friend in this situation. At least I hope we are?" She says after a while and I turn to me head towards her with a smile. I'm sorry, but I need to do this.

"_What would you do if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me? Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song and I'll try not to sing out of key. Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends._" I burst out singing and she laughs at me.

"Do you sing about everything that happens in your life?" She says when her laughter subsides.

"Yes. I'm a walking iPod."

"Yeah?" She chuckles.

"It's like therapy for me." I say with a smirk.

"Gotta try that." She chuckles "You have a really beautiful voice." She continues as she runs her fingers through my hair again.

"Thanks Spence." I sigh in contentment and it doesn't take many minutes before I fall asleep.

**Spencer's PoV**

This is so not okay. I'm going crazy and not because I'm stuck here but because I'm stuck here and I need pee. I've been holding myself for an hour now and I don't really know what to do. Ashley's still asleep and she's been for the last 20 minutes, I don't wanna wake her and even if I do I still don't know where the fuck I'm gonna empty my bladder. I hate this elevator! I glance down at Ashley as I feel her move.

"Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She says before standing up with a yawn and stretch so that her shirt moves up and shows her abs. Mm, her perfectly toned abs.

"Uh...it's okay." I answer as I snap out of the staring and look up at her smirking face. Damn, she caught me. In an attempt to hide my blush I sit up and scoot back so I can lean on the wall. With a chuckle she sits down against the opposite wall. God, I need to pee. I pull my knees up to my chest and unconsciously one knee starts to bounce frantically. I'm too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice Ashley's amused grin.

"You need to pee." She says and I look up at her with a frown.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. It's quite obvious." She says with a smirk.

"It's not funny."

"Actually, it is. But I'm gonna solve this problem for you." She says as she stands up.

"Yeah? How?"

"We're gonna get you something to pee in." She chuckles as she walks over to the doors and calls for Aiden. I just watch her with a frown. I'm not gonna take a piss in front of her.

"I can't pee in here."

"It's not like you have an option. You can hold yourself for two hours but I doubt you'll make it." She says as Aiden appears.

"What's up girls?"

"We have a problem. Well, besides being stuck in here. Spencer needs to pee."

"Oh. Okay. That we can solve. Be right back." He says with a smile and disappears again.

"Told you we'd solve it." Ashley says as she turns back to me.

"I'm not gonna pee in here. No way."

"You give me no choice but to bring out a well known quote to describe your situation; what would you be if you were attached to another object by an inclined plane, wrapped helically around an axis?" She says smirking. She's so damn funny. Bringing out Big Bang quotes.

"Funny."

"No, wrong answer. Screwed is what you'd be." She says slyly.

"Why do you find me being screwed funny. Soon you'll be in my position."

"No I won't. I am a master of my own bladder."

"Another Sheldon quote?"

"No actually not. All mine. But you're right, he did say that. Another hilarious episode." She chuckles.

"True. But what makes you that kind of master?"

"I can hold myself all night if I have to. I never go to the bathroom to pee when I'm out clubbing." She says proudly.

"No, but I bet you go there to do other things. Or other people." I say smirking. The tables have turned.

"That may be true...but I'm not the one who's screwed here, that would be you. And not in the good kind of way either." She says and I open my mouth to respond but nothing comes out.

"Yeah, I'm out of witty comments." I say with a sigh.

"So you admit defeat?" She asks with smug smile.

"No, didn't say that. Just that I'm out of comments."

"Same thing."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, and I'll have you know that you'll never win arguments like these when you're up against me."

"Yeah? You a master of those too?"

"In fact, yes."

"I'm surprised your big head actually fits in this elevator." I say with a smirk.

"Yeah, me too." She says without missing a beat. I didn't expect her to say that. I expected her to defend herself, so again a open my mouth but nothing comes out. I think I've found the only one that can actually beat me at this game. Intriguing.

"No comment?" She asks smugly.

"No."

"Admit defeat?"

"No."

"Nancy, you're my bitch now. Give up." She says and gives me a serious look which makes me laugh.

"Freddy, I rather die than give in to you."

"Well...I guess I'll be seeing you in your dreams then." Oh, I'm sure I'll be seeing you there, but not in the weird creepy way. No, would be a totally different kind of dream.

"Definitely." I smirk and stand up as I see Aiden coming back to the gap.

"Here you go. One cup and something clean yourself with. I'm gonna make sure no one peeks in. Call me when you're done and I'll take care of that..." He says with a chuckle and points to the cup before disappearing. Well, this will be fun. Not.

**Ashley's PoV**

I can't help but find this situation hilarious. Especially the fact that she's so embarrassed about it. It's funny.

"Turn around." She orders.

"_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round. Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._" That's how far I make it before cracking up at Spencer's amused smile.

"Not the time for Bonnie Tyler." She says and shakes her head still smiling. "Now, turn around." She orders and I'm about to burst out singing again but two fingers to my lips stops me. "Just turn around, without singing." I raise my hands in defeat and turns around facing the corner of the elevator.

"And no peeking." She says in a strict voice and then it's quite for a while. I'm still stuck on Bonnie Tyler in my head, closing up to the chorus.

"Okay, I can't. Sing or something." She says with a sigh and I chuckle.

"Want me to bring back Bonnie?"

"No, something else would definitely be better. You're the iPod, come up with something." Damn, now nothing comes to mind. I can't work my magic under pressure.

"I can't decide."

"Press shuffle or something." She chuckles.

"Sadly I don't have that button." I deadpan.

"You're back to being impossible. What song would describe your life? What's first song fitting that the description that comes to mind. Sing it." She orders and all I can think of is Love In An Elevator. That would be so perfect but there's no chance I'm gonna sing that one. That would just be weird and way too revealing. I need something light-hearted.

"_Who's to say what's impossible? Well they forgot this world keeps spinning and with each new day, I can feel a change in everything and as the surface breaks reflections fade. But in some ways they remain the same and as my mind begins to spread its wings, there's no stopping curiosity._ _I want to turn the whole thing upside down. I'll find the things they say just can't be found. I'll share this love I find with everyone. We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs. I don't want this feeling to go away._" I stop to see if she's done.

"Keep going." She says in a low voice.

"_Who's to say I can't do everything? Well I can try, and as I roll along I begin to find, things aren't always just what they seem. I want to turn the whole thing upside down. I'll find the things they say just can't be found. I'll share this love I find with everyone. We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs. This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste.  
Well it all keeps spinning, spinning round and round and,_ _upside down. Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found? I don't want this feeling to go away._ _Please don't go away. Please don't go away. Please don't go away. Is this how it's supposed to be? Is this how it's supposed to be?_" I finish the song really hoping she's done. At first I didn't have a problem with singing in front of her but now I feel a bit exposed. I always kind of hide behind my guitar.

"Upside Down by Jack Johnson would be the song about your life?" Spencer asks and I turn around to see her smiling and definitely done peeing.

"Yeah...kind of. I don't know. It's a song about possibilities and I'd like to think that anything is possible. How long have you just been standing there?" I ask suspiciously.

"I was done the first time you stopped singing. I just wanted to hear the rest of it." She answers with a smirk.

"You're mean."

"That's the second time in five hours you called me that. I should be offended."

"Don't blame me. I'm just honest. Honesty is the way to go in an elevator."

"Technically, we're not going anywhere. We're stuck." She says with a smug grin.

"Sooo...was this your first time peeing in an elevator with a complete stranger two feet away?"

"Technically, I don't think we can be counted as strangers anymore."

"You need to shut up with the technicalities." I say with a smile.

"No, I don't but I'm gonna do it anyway. I'm gonna give this to Aiden now." She says moving over to the doors and gets Aiden's attention, and gives him the garbage and the cup.

"I'm gonna laugh so hard when you won't be able to hold yourself anymore." Spencer says as she sits down on the floor again.

"Yeah? Too bad you won't be able to do that."

"You gotta break sometime."

"Gorgeous, I won't. I can go twelve hours without hitting the bathroom." I say with a smirk as I sit down beside her.

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Thanks for being a gentleman or gentlelady is maybe more appropriate." She says with a chuckle.

"Of course. I'm not a perve."

"No, just a sex addict."

"That's not even funny anymore." I say with a sigh.

"So you admit it was funny at some point."

"No. Withdraw statement."

"Not possible."

"It is."

"No."

"I claim temporary insanity."

"That I can agree with. Maybe not the temporary part but the rest." She says with a smile.

"Objection! Lack of foundation."

"Overruled."

"Damn."

"Ms. Davies. There will be no cursing in my court."

"Objection. You can't be both judge and lawyer."

"Overruled."

"Objection. The judge/lawyer is schizophrenic."

"Overruled."

"But..."

"Overruled."

"Enough. I'm getting nowhere with you." I say with a sigh trying to sound frustrated.

"Overruled." Spencer says after a few moments of silence.

"You can't overrule that. You're so weird." I say with a chuckle.

"That makes two of us."

"And there you go with the schizophrenia again." I say with a sly smirk.

"Funny." She says sarcastic.

"I thought so."

"I bet you did. Did you ever get treatment for your addiction?" She says with a smirk.

"Back to the sex addiction thing again? Feels like you dodging the whole schizophrenia thing and we decided that no dodging were allowed in the elevator. Right?"

"Whatever you say, Charlie Sheen." She retorts with a smile and my face drops in mock hurt. She did not just call me Charlie Sheen, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Back with an long awaited update. Sorry for the delay, I know I'm usually pretty fast with the updates.**

**And I hate to make excuses but I'm gonna do it anyway. My life has been a huge fucking mess lately. Top that with school and you have a lovely disaster.**

**So, while I've been sorting that shit out this has been pretty much left behind since I've had no creativeness what so ever. And I didn't wanna destroy the good mood we have going on.**

**And I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I think it's as good as it gets. Sadly.**

**Anyways, this A/N has been far too long, so read and review.**

**Enjoy!  
**

Love In An Elevator

Time - 18:12

**Ashley's PoV**

Charlie Sheen my ass. She thinks she's so funny. Well, she's not. At least not when she calls me Charlie Sheen, that is not appreciated. I'm not going to get over this any time soon. I'm way hotter than Charlie Sheen and I'm way funnier. And I don't need someone else to write my jokes. My humor comes from the heart, and not a piece of paper. Sheen's a loser. He's got nothing on me. And if I was a sex addict, which I'm not, I'd be a much better sex addict than him. Okay, that doesn't even make sense. That's just wrong. Ugh, I'm not gonna think about this any more.

**Spencer's PoV**

Ashley's been quiet for a while. I really hope she knows I wasn't serious about the whole sex addict thing. Didn't mean to offend her.

"Do you believe in true love?" Ashley says after what seems to be an eternity of silence. Guess she's over the whole Charlie Sheen thing.

"Wow, that's a random question." I chuckle.

"That's me. I'm all about randomness." She says as she lays her head on my stomach with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see that."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, do you believe in true love? Damn, do you have alzheimer's and schizophrenia? If that's the case, how many of your personalities have alzheimer's?"

"I don't remember."

"I'm not surprised. What's the name of your doctor? I need to talk to him."

"I don't remember."

"Spencer, do you remember anything? Like your name for example?"

"Yes I do. And you just said it, stupid." I chuckle.

"That was a hint. Thought you might need it." She says and gives me a sly grin.

"You are so nice to me."

"Yes, I am. Now answer my question."

"What was it again?" I say with a smirk.

"Funny. Stop stalling."

"Okay, okay. Well, define true love?"

"I don't know... The love you only find once in a lifetime?" She says with a frown.

"Okay...well, I don't believe in true love in that context."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think there's only one person for you out there. I think that during your life you can experience true love many times."

"So you're saying that there's more than one true love for everyone out there?"

"Well, which love isn't true? I mean the love you feel for your siblings, your parents or your friends, I think that love is just as true as any other love."

"But I'm talking about the kind of love you feel for the one you share a bed with."

"I know you are. And I'm saying that all love is true, not just the love you feel for the one you sleep with."

"You're not really answering my question." Ashley says with a chuckle.

"Technically, I did. You asked if a believed in true love and I said I do but not in the way you do."

"What did I say about you and your technicalities? And I never said I believed in true love."

"Okay. So what do you believe in?"

"I asked you first. So, it's only fair that you explain you theory on love."

"Life isn't fair."

"Oh, come on! Isn't this what you do for a living. Explaining your theories?"

"Yeah, on things that as something to do with physics. Not love."

"Love is a physical thing."

"Yes, but it isn't a part of what I do for a living."

"You study nature. Love is a part of nature."

"My God, you're impossible."

"Well, if we're going to talk physics than I'll have to say that I can't be impossible, I exist. I think you meant to say that I'm improbable." She says with a smirk.

"Funny. You've been watching way to much of the Big Bang Theory."

"Can't argue with that."

"No, you got that right."

"Come on Spencer. Why won't you explain your thoughts on love?"

"No reason, I just like to annoy you."

"Well, you're doing a good job." She chuckles and silence fills the elevator as I collect my thoughts on how to answer her question.

"For me love isn't about how true it is or not. As I said I think all love is true and I think the real question is about how strong the love you feel for a person is."

"So you're saying?"

"I'm saying that for the possibility of a lifelong relationship with someone it has to be a very strong love. And that kind of love does not come around everyday and I think it takes a lot of work to keep your love alive and stay strong." I say with a sigh and I feel Ashley nod her head a little as she takes in what I said.

"I think your theory is right." She says after a while.

"My theories always are."

"Doubtful."

"Not at all." I answer at the same time Aiden appears in the gap.

"You're looking pretty comfortable in here. You sure you want us to get you out?" He says with a snicker.

"Yes, pretty sure. Douche." Ashley answer and whispers the last word so only I can hear.

"Good, my hard work wasn't for nothing then." He says and Ashley chuckles.

"We're emptying the building now and as soon as everyone is out we're gonna shut the power and find out what the problem is."

"Finally making some progress." I say with a sigh.

"Yes we are. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Thank you Aiden."

"You're welcome. Anything I can get you?" He asks and I throw a glance at Ashley and she shakes her head in answer.

"No, we're good."  
"Okay. I'll come back with more news soon." He says and disappears again leaving us in silence.

**Ashley's PoV**

"So, what does a girl have to do to catch the attention of the great womanizer that is Ashley Davies?" Spencer asks with a chuckle after awhile.

"Well, she should probably not say things like that." I chuckle.

"You mean she shouldn't be honest?" Spencer asks with a frown and tries to contain a smile.

"You are so funny."

"I know. But seriously, tell me?" She should be just like you Spencer. Would it be weird if I said that? Probably.

"I don't know. I need to think about that one."

"Really? You know how to think?" She says with a sly grin.

"Yeah, you think you're funny Spence but you're not. I'm sorry, humor just doesn't look good on you."

"Everything looks good on me."

"That I don't doubt." I say with a sigh before I can stop myself. Crap, I should not have said that out loud. This elevator is really fucking me up. Have my brain stopped knowing the difference between thinking and talking? Seems like it.

"Somehow I think that wasn't suppose to leave your head." Spencer chuckles.

"No, it wasn't." I say as I blush.

"Aww, you're cute when you blush."

"Shut up. And I'm not cute. I'm many things, but cute is not one of them."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Hot, sexy, gorgeous, awesome, amazing, hot..."

"And modest." Spencer interrupts.

"Yeah, that too." I state.

"And you have a problem with your short-term memory."

"What?"

"You said hot twice."

"Well, that's because I'm twice as hot as everybody else in this world how's hot." I say with a smirk.

"How do you manage to walk?" Spencer asks seriously.

"What do you mean?" I say with a frown.

"Well, with a head as big as yours it has to be very heavy to carry around."

"Yeah, still not funny. But please, feel free to keep trying."

"It wasn't a joke."

"For your sake I hope it was, or..."

"Or what?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something."

"Okay. In the meantime you can answer my question?"

"Oh right! Well, did you mean relationship wise?"

"Yes, of course. Do a girl really need to be anything other than willing for you to hook up with them on a club night?" Spencer asks slyly.

"Hey, I resent that! I am not that easy." I say in mock hurt as I lift my head from her stomach to get a better look at her.

"Sorry. Did I hit a nerve?"

"Watch it!" I say and slap her on her arm.

"Okay, okay. No need to get violent." She says and I snort in answer as I lay down again. Silence fills the elevator for a minute as I gather my thoughts to answer her question.

"I don't know, the only thing she have to be in order to get my attention is interesting and maybe show a little humor. It's not catching my attention that's the hard part, it's more like keeping my attention. I'm quite easily bored with people and if I'm not getting anything out of the relationship, I'll probably stray pretty fast."

"So, what does she have to do to keep your attention?"

"She has to challenge me, keep me on my toes pretty much all the time. She has to be smart, otherwise I'll get bored with her. I like people I can have a conversation with, not just a normal conversation but we'll have to be able to talk about anything. I like my women independent, with a good career and knowing what the want and who they are and not be afraid of being that person. But she can absolutely not be dull and serious all the time, she has to have a good sense of humor. Preferably my humor." I laugh.

"That I can understand." Spencer laughs.

"Yeah, haven't found her yet though." Well, that's a lie. Spencer could very well be that person. I really hope she is.

"You will." Spencer says with a sigh.

"You think?" I ask and turn my head towards her.

"No doubt." She says and runs her fingers throw my hair with a smile.

**Spencer's PoV**

"So, can I ask you a personal question?" Ashley says after awhile and I chuckle a little.

"I think most of the things we've talked about so far has been pretty personal."

"True, but this one has the possibility of maybe crossing a line." She answers.

"Okay. Why do you want to ask it if it might do that?" I ask a little confused.

"Well, I'm curious and quite interested in the answer. But forget it. I don't wanna destroy the good vibe we have going on." She says with a snicker.

"No, now I'm curious to what it might be. Just ask. If I'm not comfortable answering then I won't. Okay?"

"Fair enough. Well, you said earlier that all love is true and that the real question is about how strong the love is, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that if you ex hadn't cheated on you that your love would've been strong enough to make it to the end?" Ashley asks carefully. Wow, that's a good question. I don't really know how to answer it, I never thought about it that way. I feel Ashley turning her head towards me and I meet her gaze. She must've taken my silence as a bad thing 'cause her eyes show remorse.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." She whispers and starts to sit up but I stop her by taking her by the arm. She stares at the wall in front of her.

"Ashley? Look at me." I say and after a couple of seconds she does.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me and..."

"Ashley." I interrupt to get her attention. "It's okay. You just caught me off guard. Lay down again, please." I say with a smile and she does. I take her hand in mine and interlace our fingers before continuing. "To be honest, I never actually thought about it like that. That's why I didn't answer at first, I didn't know what to say. But I do now and the answer is no."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't strong enough before she cheated. I mean, if she loved me enough she wouldn't have cheated on me. I would've been enough for her you know?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Was your love for her strong enough?"

"No." I say as I realise that I don't even have to think about the answer.

"So you're saying that even if she hadn't cheated on you, you probably wouldn't have lasted?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"You know, I think it's kinda sad that we spend so much time searching for that one that will last." Ashley says after a minute of silence.

"But that's life. You spend your life searching, but that's how it's suppose to be."

"Yeah, true. But I still think it's sad that you waste so much time on the wrong things or wrong people, if you know what I mean?"

"Yes, absolutely. That might be sad, but even sadder is the fact that not everyone find that someone that makes you feel complete or they spend life with a person that's not the right one just because they're afraid of being alone."

"Yeah." Ashley says with a sigh. "God, it got a little to deep in here now. Leaving heaviness now." She continues with a chuckle.

"Yeah, good idea." I say with a laugh.

"How long more do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"I don't know. An hour maybe?"

"Yeah, hopefully faster." Ashley says.

"Sick of me already?" I say with a smirk.

"Never." She says giving me a nose crinkling smile.

"Good. I was kinda hoping that we can somehow continue this when we finally get out?" I say a little unsure and Ashley sits up and turns around so she's facing me.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah, unless..." I say and sits up as well.

"I'd love to." Ashley interrupt with a smile.

"Good." I whisper gazing into her eyes. Her gorgeous eyes. They show so much emotion.

"I really want to kiss you." Ashley whispers after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What's stopping you?"

"Nothing any more." She says as brings a hand up to my cheek and slowly lean in. I can't take the suspension so I crash our lips together in a heated kiss. But it doesn't last long as someone clears their throat and the amazing kiss comes to an abrupt end. We shift our attention to the gap and find Aiden. I chuckle a little as I hear Ashley let out a low groan before mumbling some well chosen words.

"Hey ladies. Sorry to interrupt." Aiden snickers.

"I bet you are, asshole." Ashley mumbles and I playfully push her a little.

"Calm down." I whisper to her before turning to Aiden. "What's up Aiden?"

"Just thought I let you know that the building is empty and we're about to take a look on what's stopping the elevator from moving."

"Okay. That's good." I say with a small smile.

"Yes. Do you girls need anything?"

"No, Aiden. We're good." I say.

"Good, guess I'll leave then." He says and I nod in answer but he doesn't move. He keeps looking at us with a smirk. Ashley that's been sitting with his back against him, sees my confused look and turns around.

"Aiden. Leave." She says and gives him a look that says he better listens or otherwise it's not going to matter that we're stuck in here because she will get out. Poor guy, I feel for him.

"Okay. Bye." He says quickly before just as quickly disappearing.

"Ashley?"

"Yes?" She says and turns around with a smirk on her face.

"Be nice to him. He is here to help us." I say trying sounds serious.

"I know. But he's annoying." She says with a pout.

"Yeah, he kind of is." I chuckle.

"And he's putting the moves on my sister. Even worse." She says with a disgusted face that makes me laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I can't even begin to say how sorry I am that it has taken this long for me to update this story. I am truly sorry and I just hope someone will still read it.**

**I have no excuses for why it has taken this long except for that I didn't really know what I wanted to do with the story (same goes for the other one I'm writing), but now I kind of do. **

**Can't say that I'm not struggling though, and I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. But here it is anyway and hopefully I'll get another chapter up really soon. I'm determined to finish this story and I kind of already has it all in my head. Now I'm just going to put it into words.  
**

** Again, I'm sorry.**

**Read & review!  
**

Love In An Elevator

18:57

**Spencer's PoV**

God, I can't believe we have been in this elevator for more than 6hours and I'm still feeling okay. I can't even imagine what I would've done if it weren't for Ashley. I shift my gaze from my hands to look up at her. She's sitting opposite from me, playing with her phone. I study her for a moment, she's truly gorgeous. I really hope she was serious before when she said she wanted to keep seeing each other after we finally get out from this hellhole. It kind of scares me how much I already like this girl and I'm not quite sure how to handle it. As I'm watching her play some game on her phone a wide smile appears on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask with a chuckle and she looks up to meet my eyes only to avert her gaze quickly.

"Um... nothing really."

"Oh, come on. Tell me?"

"No, it was nothing." She says looking up at me again with a smile.

"Please tell..." I pout and she thinks for a moment.

"Eh, I was just.. um.."

"Just what?"

She clears her throat and looks at me intently for a moment.

"I was thinking about you." She whispers.

"You were?" I ask with a smile and she nods.

"What were you thinking?" I continue still smiling. I'd lie if I said I wasn't happy that her thinking of me makes her smile.

"I was kinda hoping you would um.. wanna do something with me when we get out of here. Um.. like tomorrow." She says shyly and a slight blush appears on her cheeks. Wow, who would've known Ashley Davies had a shy side. Seems like her confidence vanished and I can't help to think that I kind of like that I bring out this side of her. I give her a bright smile.

"Is Ashley Davies asking me out on a date?" I ask and she's quiet for a moment before answering.

"She sure is. And it is not that often she asks people out on dates, so you better takes this opportunity before it disappears." She says with a sly grin. And just like that her cockiness is back and I can't help but chuckle.

"Yeah? Is that so?"

"Yep. So how 'bout it? I know you want to." She winks.

"You are so full of yourself." I say with a laugh.

"And you like it."

"You know what? I think I'm gonna have to say no." I say with a smirk after a moment of silence watching her smile falter before she frowns. I really want to go on a date with her but I actually like watching her squirm for a moment. And I really don't want to be just another fuck for her. I'm not like the sluts she's been with before. So I'm definitely not sleeping with her on the first date.

"I think you are the first person to actually say no to me." She says and I can see that she's really trying to figure out why I did since we've already talked about seeing each other after getting out of here.

"About freaking time someone did then." I chuckle.

"So you don't wanna go out with me?" She asks looking a little hurt making me feel like an idiot for tricking her.

"I do."

"So why'd you say no?" She asks looking confused and I hesitate a moment before answering.

"I wanna go out with you Ashley, but from what you've been telling me you really don't do relationships and I'm not like that."

"But this is different." She says moving so that she's directly in front of me now, and at the same time taking my hand in hers.

"Is it really?" I ask suddenly feeling really vulnerable.

"Absolutely." She says with a genuine smile. I meet her eyes and I can see that she's serious but I'm still scared. I'm not sure I could handle being hurt by her. We are quiet for a while, just sitting there before Ashley kisses me lightly on the cheek before whispering in my ear.

"Spencer Carlin, would you please go on a date with me tomorrow and give me the opportunity to really show you how much I want this to work?" She leans back a little so that she can look me in the eyes. Her eyes mirrors what I'm feeling, vulnerability and insecurity, and I realize that she's probably just as scared as I am which in a weird way makes me feel somewhat better.

**Ashley's PoV**

As I'm waiting for Spencer to answer my question I can feel how my heart is beating in my chest. It feels like forever has gone by when she answers.

"Yes." She whispers and a smile immediately forms on my lips. I don't know what I would've done if she had said no. Probably died a little.

"Awesome." I say overly excited before I can stop myself. What a lame thing to say at this moment I think as Spencer chuckles. I'm such a sap around her. I try to move away from her in embarrassment but she keeps me from doing so. Instead she shifts so that she's now straddling my legs and leans forward to kiss me but stops just before her lips can meet mine. I can feel her breath mingle with mine. I'm silently wondering why she won't kiss me and I'm guessing that she's a mind reader.

"Someone's probably going to interrupt." She whispers.

"I don't care." I answer before I close the final distance between us and kisses her with everything I've got trying to show her how I feel and that she's nothing like the other girls I've been with. I move one of my hands from her thighs where they've been resting to the hem of her shirt and start playing with it. I really want to feel her skin but I'm scared that I might cross some kind of line. After a moment I decide to stop thinking so much and slide my hand under her shirt and I can feel her shiver as I first explore her abs and then her back before moving to rest just under her bra. She lets out a low moan as I run my thumb over her bra clad breast which makes me smile against her lips.

"Oh sweet jesus!" Someone exclaims from behind me and I hurriedly remove my hand from under Spencer's shirt and turn my head around giving Kyla an evil glare.

"Can you at least to try to keep it in your pants!" She says dramatically before disappearing again making me sigh loudly. Spencer moves off of me and leans back against the wall, placing her head in her hands trying to cover up a blush. I immediately miss the feeling of her body against mine.

"Told you someone would interrupt." She whispers to me and I hate that she was right. Why can't we just have moment to ourselves?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Not the owner of SoN.**

**I'm back, like I said I would be. Only two week this time, better than over a year at least!**

**This is the last chapter of this story, sad I know. :( However, there will be an epilogue which I will upload asap. It will go faster if you guys review. ;)**

**So, read and enjoy!  
**

Love In An Elevator

19:40

**Ashley's PoV**

Seven hours is a long time. Almost a workday. There's a lot of things you can do in seven ours. You could watch three of your favourite movies, play a whole lot of PlayStation, fly from Los Angeles to New York, listen to Green Carnation's song Light of Day, Day of Darkness seven times, get a full night of sleep, walk from my place to this building and back about six times, listen to about ten average length albums, or be stuck in an elevator. I like the last one the best. Especially in the company of a certain gorgeous woman who's currently talking to her father through the small gap in the elevator doors. I haven't been listening to what they are saying, I'm trying to give them some sort of privacy which is pretty hard considering we are stuck in an elevator. They are talking quietly about what I'm guessing is something that isn't exactly making Spencer happy and I don't like it. However, I'm staying quiet trying to respect the fact that it is a private conversation. They've been talking for what I'm guessing is about 15minutes and shortly after they started I realized it was probably going to take a while so put my earbuds in starting to listening to a demo from a new band that Kyla gave to me before I left her office about seven hours ago. They were pretty good, and I was actually thinking about producing them myself. I was getting tired of sitting at home doing nothing and I liked the thought of helping a new band reach out with their music. Yeah, I was definitely talking to Kyla about this when we get out of here. I take out my earbuds as I watch Spencer's father getting up from the floor and disappearing from the gap. Spencer sits down beside me with a heavy sigh.

"Wanna talk about it?" I ask her.

"You mean you didn't hear all that?"

"No." I say as I hold up the earbuds for her to see. "I wanted to give you guys some privacy." I continue with a smile which she returns.

"That's sweet of you." She says and I just shrug.

"So you want to talk about it?" She's quiet for a while before answering.

"It's just my mom."

"What about her?"

"She's getting married."

"Okay..?" I answer with a frown not really understanding where this is going.

"She invited me to the wedding with a note saying that I'm welcome to come but only if I change the way I'm living.."

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah, I know. I mean, who the hell does she think she is? She has no right saying that to me and I don't even care about her fucking wedding." Spencer exclaim as she gets up and starts pacing around the small area.

"What did your father have to say about it?"

"He thinks I should go anyway and just not care about all the shit she's been giving me in the past. He thinks I'll regret it if I don't go. Even though he hates what she's done he wants me to try to have a relationship with her."

"Well, I can understand that." I say and Spencer gives me a glare.

"I don't want anything to do with her if she can't understand what a fucking bigot she's been and is." She snaps at me.

"I know and I understand where you coming from Spencer. Trust me, I really do. I just don't want you to have any regrets."'

"The only regret I have is ever believing she would love me no matter who I am or what I do with my life." She sadly says as she sits down me beside me again and I take her hand in mine kissing the back of it lightly.

"I know the feeling." I whispered in response.

"Sorry I snapped at you. I just hated that she still has this affect on me. I don't want feel like this."

"It's natural that you do, and it's okay to be angry at her. It just shows that you still care about her."

"I know. But I don't want to care. I shouldn't."

"She's your mother Spence. No matter what she does, you will still care. It's impossible not to. Trust me, I've tried all my life to stop carrying about my mother, what she does and how she feels about me. I've just realized that she doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about her and I gave up trying to be someone I'm not for her sake. But maybe your mom is different, maybe by inviting you to her wedding she wants to make an effort even though she wrote that note. Maybe you should give her a chance to see if she changed." I carefully say hoping that I haven't crossed any lines by interfering in her relationship with her mother. Spencer is quiet for a while and I throw a glance her way. She looks like she's deep in thought. Silence fills the elevator for what seems an eternity before she answers.

"You know, she calls me once a month to check up on me and see if anything changed in my life. I always thought that she only called to see if I had 'straighten up' but maybe she really only wanted to see how I was. It wouldn't surprise me if it was her even more of an ass and bigot soon-to-be husband that wrote that note."

"Maybe it was."

"But then again, it wouldn't surprise me if it was her that wrote it either."

"Maybe you should just ask her. That's the only way to get the answer."

"Yeah.." She sighs.

"You don't have anything to lose. If it was her that wrote it you were right about her and if it was him, maybe there is still hope for her to change." I say with a shrug.

"Yeah, you're right. But either way, I don't want to go to the wedding. They are both ignorant assholes and I'm not sure I'm ready to face her."

"I understand, but talk to her first and then decide whether to go or not. If anything you can use it as an opportunity to show that you are the bigger person." I reason and she gives me a smile in response before a chuckle escapes her.

"What?"

"When did you become so smart?" She asks.

"Hm.. I don't know. I'm guessing somewhere between the fifth and sixth hour in here. I think it's something about this elevator that makes me think rational." I say with a smile and she laughs at me.

"Might be true."

"And Spence, if you decide to go I could go with you if you want. As moral support you know." I say as I turn to look at her and she gives me a bright smile.

"Really? You would face my mother with me?"

"Of course. Anything for you." I reassure her.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asks as she snuggles closer to me.

"It's the elevator. It makes me do crazy stuff." I say with a shrug which earns me a slap on my arm. "I'm kidding!"

"You better!" She warns. "And it can't make you do crazy stuff, you just said it made you rational."

"It does make me rational." I say as I lean back against the wall again.

**Spencer's PoV**

As we sat in silence waiting I thought about what Ashley had said. I'm definitely calling my mother once we got out of here. I want to know who was behind the note and even if I didn't want to admit I still cared about what my mother thought about me. I so badly want her to love me for who I am and maybe I should give her another chance just like Ashley and my father had said. But it was definitely the last chance. And the thought of Ashley wanting to go with me to the wedding to be there for me was calming itself. It was scary how much I liked this girl already. I heard a sounds from outside the elevator and looked up to see Aiden in the gap.

"Hi ladies. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering we've been here for over seven hours." Ashley answered. "How's it going out there?"

"Well, as the problem has to do with the electricity we need to turn it of in the whole building before we can fix it. But no worries, the lights in here won't go off so no need to worry about sitting in the dark while we fix the problem and I'm hoping we will have you out of here within 20minutes. How does that sound?" He explains with a smile.

"Like freedom is close." Ashley says and I nod in agreement.

"Good. Anything you need before I go?" He asks looking at me.

"No, thank you. I'm good." I answer and he looks at Ashley.

"I'm good too."

"Okay." He says and disappears.

"I can't wait to feel how fresh air tastes again." Ashley exclaims once he's gone.

"It wasn't that long you were outside." I laugh.

"Feels like forever. I think I'll suffocate and die if we don't get out of here soon." She says dramatically.

"Luckily for you that I know CPR then." I say with a chuckle.

"Mouth-to-mouth too?" She asks raising her eyebrow.

"Yes." I answer with a nod and she starts coughing.

"Then I'm definitely dying." She coughs and pretends to fall down. I watch her with an amused smile as she's lying on the floor.

"Spence... Help.. Please..." And then she turns quiet and I'm just shaking my head at her. After a little while I poke her in the side and she yelps.

"Why are you abusing a dying woman?" She asks with a serious face lifting her head from the floor.

"I thought you were already dead?" I ask with a smile.

"No, I was dying. And you were suppose to save me from following the light and die." She says as she lays her head down on the floor again still looking at me. "So help me. With mouth-to-mouth. Preferably now!"

"You are pretty demanding for a dead woman."

"Yes, I am. And I'm not dead. Yet. So fix me."

"And you talk a lot too for being someone that's about to die."

"Ugh. This is not working. Now I'm dead because you didn't help me."

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes, please!" She says and gives me a nose crinkling smile.

"I don't kiss dead people. That's gross." I say with a smirk.

"You're mean." She says with a pout before leaning back at the wall opposite from me as I notice that the lights outside the elevator goes out.

"I guess they cut the power." Ashley says as she sees what I'm seeing.

"Yeah."

"Not many minutes left in here now." She says with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"No." I say mirroring her sadness and then she looks up at me with a smile.

"Good thing there's a whole world of possibilities waiting for us outside then." She says.

"Definitely." I say with a smile of my own. I think getting to know Ashley outside this elevator is going to be at least as great as it has been in here. It just feels so easy with her and I can't help but wondering why there is a side of me that is still a bit scared about what will happen once we are out. I guess I'll deal with that when the time comes. It kind of feels surreal that we will be out of here soon.

"I can't believe we've been in here for more than seven hours and that we are about to get out. If everything goes as planned that is."

"Yeah, I know. The time has gone by so fast."

"Probably because your company was so good." Ashley says with a smirk.

"Yeah, probably." I say with a laugh.

"It feels like I've known you forever Spence." Ashley says after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I feel the same. It's weird. In a good way that is."

"Agreed." She says with a smile and throws a glance towards the gap. "How long do you think it's left?" And as on cue the elevator rumbles a bit before it starts to move. We both shoots up from where we've been sitting and throw each other a quick look. The elevator moves up and soon we stop at the floor were the gap has been the whole time and the doors open fully. I kind of hesitate to go out but then I feel Ashley's hand in mine as she tugs me out while throwing me a nose crinkling smile.

"Welcome out ladies." Aiden says as he's approaching us.

"Thank you." Ashley says with a smile and releases my hand to shake his and then I do the same.

"I hope both of you feel okay and that it hasn't been too unpleasant." Aiden says.

"No, we're fine." I say as my dad reaches us and gives me a hug.

"Glad to see you guys are finally out." He then says.

"Glad to be out." I answer with a yawn suddenly realizing how tired I am.

"Well, my team and I will leave now but if there's anything you want or need you can call me on this number." He says as he gives us his card. We both says our thanks and he leaves.

"Hey sis! How does it feel being free?" Kyla says as she also joins us and gives Ashley a hug.

"It feels good but I really need to go to the bathroom." She says almost jumping up and down.

"Thought you could hold yourself for a very long time without going to the bathroom." I say with a laugh.

"Seven hours is a very long time Spence." She says with a smirk before running off in the direction of the toilets. I watch her until with a smile until she disappears around the corner and then another yawn escapes me. Damn, I am tired.

"Time to go home Spence?" My dad asks.

"Yeah. Can you drive me? I'm not sure I should drive after this day."

"Of course honey. I'll go get the car from the garage. Meet me in front of the building?"

"Perfect." I say as Ashley returns and gives Kyla a look.

"I'll go with you Mr. Carlin. Give those two some time even though they've had all day to be alone." Kyla says and rolls her eyes and my dad chuckles as they walk away from us.

"Sooo.." Ashley mumbles.

"So?" I say with a smile.

"So when can I see you again?" She asks suddenly a little shy and I pull her towards me by her shirt wrapping my arms around her and leans my forehead against hers.

"What about tomorrow? Lunch? Just you and me, no elevators."

"Sounds perfect." She sighs and closes her eyes and pulls me even closer to her.

"Good." I mumble into her neck.

We stand there for a while before she releases me and takes me by the hand instead.

"Come on. I want to go home and sleep so I can wake up to see you tomorrow." She says with a smile before tugging me along towards the elevator and I abruptly stop. Hell no! I'm not going in that thing again.

"What wrong?" She asks with a frown.

"Let's take the stairs." I say with a small smile.

"Spence." She chuckles. "The chances that we are going to get stuck in that elevator again are very small."

"A very small chance is still a chance. Please let's take the stairs?" I say with a pout and she sighs in defeat. She kisses my cheek before walking towards the stairs.

"Anything for you."


	10. Epilogue

**A/N - Not the owner of SoN.**

**So here it is, the last chapter of LIAE, the epilogue, and I hope you find it to your liking. :) **

**And for those of you who are interested, I just started writing a new story and will upload the first chapter as soon as possible. Regarding my other story, ****Like O Like H, ****that I've yet to finish**** and probably won't for awhile. I have a major writers block and I have no idea what to do with it right now. While I'm trying to figure that out I'm working on the new story, I think my motivation to write is starting to come back and hopefully I'll be able to finish LOLH too. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long but I very much appreciate all the support from both old readers and new ones, especially those of you who take the time to review. You guys are the best! Anyway, this was a very long A/N and I'm sorry for that too. Moving on to the story now!**

**Read and review!  
**

Epilogue - One year later...

**Ashley's PoV**

"Come on Spence, your dad is waiting for us." I impatiently yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I heard a muffled responds from what I'm guessing was our bedroom. I glanced at my watch, 11:46am. We were going to be late if we didn't leave within the next five minutes. With a sigh I walked into the kitchen for a glass of water as I was waiting. A smile appeared on my face as I saw the unpacked boxes on the floor. We've been living here for a month and had yet to unpack some boxes here and there. Life had been hectic lately. Spencer was busy with work as she had recently been promoted to head of her department and I was getting more involved at the record label. Kyla was still the one to run it and doing all the boring paperwork and so on. My involvement contained of producing new albums for already signed artists or finding new ones to sign to the label, and I loved every moment of it. And when we weren't working we spent every waking moment with each other. Unpacking boxes had to wait. I put down my glass in the sink as I heard Spencer rushing down the stairs and I went out to hallway to meet her.

"Why are we always late because of you?" I gave her a look pretending to be angry. I could never be angry with her. Well, I could but it never lasted more than seconds.

"I'm sorry baby. I had to find something to wear. We really need to do the laundry." She said as she put tied her shoes before standing up looking at me. I just narrowed my eyes without answering. "Don't be angry." She said with a pout, very well knowing that I wasn't really angry. And we really did have to do the laundry. She pulled me close to her by my shirt before nuzzling her nose against my neck and kissing me there lightly knowing it would make me crazy. "I love you so much." She whispered in my ear and a full blown smile appeared on my face. I will never get tired of hearing her saying that.

"I love you too." I said before kissing her with everything inside me. I could so easily get lost in her. I broke the kiss and put a hand on her shoulder to distance myself a little. Knowing myself I would've taken her right then and there otherwise, showing her just how much I loved her and we did not have nearly enough time to do what I had in mind. Sex with Spencer had to wait until tonight. And if this day went the way I had planned, and I saw no reason to why it wouldn't, there would be a lot of amazing mind blowing sex later. Spencer gave me a pout when I stopped the kiss.

"We have to leave." I said smiling at her adorableness.

"It's just lunch with my dad. Has never been a problem being late for that before." She smiled raising an eyebrow at me. She was so right, we've been late for so many things because we've been 'busy'. Our usual excuses were the traffic, the car wouldn't start, couldn't find the keys, or forgot something at home. Can you have too much sex? No, that's a stupid thought. There's no such thing as too much sex when it comes to Spencer.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if we were on time for once. Either that or we need to come up with some new excuses." I said as I grabbed the car keys.

"I vote for new excuses." Spencer said and I laughed as I took her by the hand and dragged her out of our house.

"A quickie in the car then?" She suggested as we walked towards it. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're insatiable."

"And you love it." So true.

"I do, but I would love it if we were on time today too." I said trying to not sound too obvious that something about this day was not like any other.

"Are you going through one of those phases again where you're trying to impress my dad? 'Cause I told you there's no need for that, he already loves you." Spencer smiled as she opened the car door to get in.

"No, I'm not. And I told you I never did that." I said rolling my eyes as I started the car.

"If you say so love." Spencer answered with a smile. God, I really hope everything goes as planned today. I want this to be perfect.

**Spencer's PoV**

The car ride to my father's work was made in silence. Ashley's been acting a bit weird the past couple of days. I don't think it's a bad thing though because she seems very happy, maybe she's planning something for our anniversary. Next weekend it is going to be one year since we officially became a couple. I smiled just thinking about it. It's been the best year of my life, and I can't remember I time during this year that I haven't felt that way. My thoughts were interrupted as my phone rang just as we came to a stop outside the building where my father works. I saw on the displayer that he was also the one calling me.

"Hi dad." I answered.

_"Hi honey. Um.. I'm running a bit late. Can you guys come up to my office and wait?"_ He said sounding a little rushed.

"Yeah, sure. Is something wrong?"

_"No, no. Just a client that wanted me to answer some of his questions."_

"Okay. I guess I'll see you when you're done then."

**Ashley's PoV**

I threw a glance at Spencer as she hung up the phone after saying goodbye to her dad.

"Dad's running late. He said to meet him in his office." She explained. But it wasn't news to me. I already knew that was going to happen, all according to my plan.

"Oh, okay." I said turning off the engine. "Let's go inside then." She smiled as she got out of the car, meeting me in front of it taking my hand. We walked through the doors of the skyscraper, heading in the direction of the elevators and stairs. I knew Spencer would refuse ever going into an elevator again and I smiled at the thought that she would be forced to today. As we were approaching our destination I saw that the sign 'out of order' stood in the front of the door leading to the stairs. I had to hold back a chuckle when I saw the look on Spencer's face. Got to love my sister and Spencer's father for helping me convince some people to do this for us so my plan could work. Of course some money made the persuasion easier too.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Spencer exclaimed and I chuckled in response, something my girlfriend didn't appreciate. "It's not funny Ash. You know what happened the last time, we got stuck." She pouted. Duh, that's the point. I couldn't say that though.

"I know baby, but come on. Let's take the elevator, just this time. I promise it'll be fine." Here comes the hard part. If this doesn't work my whole plan crashes.

"No, I don't want to." She said as she lets go of my hand heading for the door to the stairs and I'm praying that it's locked. Luckily it is and she releases a groan.

"Come on love, just this time." I said carefully.

"No, we'll wait down here for him." She firmly answered me and I'm starting to think this won't work.

"Please baby. I take the elevators every time I go to work, and so does your father and my sister and nothing has happened." I plead and she's quiet for a minute contemplating her answer.

"Promise me nothing's going to happen?"

"I promise." I reassure her with a smile as I take her hand heading for the elevators. Now it's just the nerve-wrecking part of this left.

**Spencer's PoV**

Ugh... I don't like this at all I think as I hit the button for the elevator to come down harder than what is definitely necessary.

"And how the hell can a stairway be 'out of order' anyway." I exclaim as the elevator reaches us and Ashley chuckles. It's not funny, it's annoying.

"I don't know. Maybe they are repairing them or something." She answers as we go inside and she pushes the button that's going to take us to the floor where my dad works. We are quiet as the elevator doors closes. I'll probably faint if something happens.

"You know this is the same elevator we got stuck in right?" I nervously said.

"Yes."

"I remember it like it was yesterday." I mumble.

"Me too." She answers with a smile as she glances at the number above the doors indicating which floor we're at. Is she as nervous as I am?

"And you know it's exactly one year since that happened today?" I say with a small smile as I realize that it has actually been a whole year since I met Ashley.

"It is."

"Almost at the floors we got stuck between too." I mumble again hoping we will pass them without problems this time around.

"Yes." She smiles. What's with the short answers? I frown as she reaches for the button that'll make the elevator stop.

"What are you doing!" I almost screech as the elevator comes to a stop.

"Now we're exactly where we got stuck a year ago." She glances at her watch. "Almost at the exact same time too." She says as she meets my eyes again.

"Ashley?" I whisper totally confused now as she comes closer to me, taking a deep breath as she does too.

"Spencer Carlin." She starts in a whisper as she gets down on one knee taking both of my hands in hers. Oh. My. Fucking. God. "As said one year as gone by since the day I met you and the time I've shared with you has made me happier than I ever thought I could be. You have showed me what it feels like to be loved and I can only hope that I can make you feel the same. This time with you has been so amazing, and even overwhelming at times. I never knew it was possible to feel so much love for someone until I met you and now I never want to let you go. I don't even think I would survive without you. You're the air that I breath, without you I would be incomplete. I knew something incredible was destined to happen between us even after only spending seven hours with you in this elevator. Getting trapped here was the best thing that has ever happened to me and that's why a thought this place would be the perfect place to do this in. I'm so incredibly happy fate brought me there that day a year ago." She paused taking a deep breath. There were unshed tears in her eyes and I could feel my own running freely now. Her voice wavered a bit as she continued. "And even though I've been scared at times you have been there to show me the way, never giving up on me and for that I'm extremely grateful. How much I love you Spencer is beyond words but if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to give you the love you deserve and show you just how amazing you are. You are the love of my life." She paused again as she let go of my hands to reach inside down her pocket bringing out a small box. Her hands trembled as she slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. My hand immediately went up to cover my mouth in shock. God, this was all so overwhelming. She cleared her throat before continuing with that nose crinkling smile I've come to love so much. "Spencer Carlin, will you marry me?" I stood there in awe, my eyes going back and forth between the ring and her beautiful face. Is this really happening? I realized she was still waiting for my answer.

"Yes." I whispered my voice cracking. I broke out in a full blown smile as I finally understood that this was real. I tugged her up from where she was still standing on one knee bringing her body close to mine. "Yes. God yes!" I said now trusting my voice again and she smiled as she put the ring on my finger, her eyes never leaving mine. I studied the ring for a moment, it was perfect. My gaze went up to meet hers again. "I love you so much Ashley Davies." Then I kissed her so fucking deeply.


End file.
